The Last of Their House
by jenlauren
Summary: Collaboration with nikki4317. Cassia and Adaira Devenny learn at a young age the true cost of war. As they try to piece their lives back together after the Greyjoy Rebellion, they find that even after battles are over, the wounds inflicted take a long time to heal. Robb S/OC; Theon G/OC
1. House Devenny

The Snowsands rested on the edge of the world.

The castle was built so close to the sea that during the icy winter storms, the waves would crash upon the thick, tall stonewalls, creating sheets of forbidding ice, threatening to break upon any nearby ships. It was said the sea could never breach the great barricade of the Nautic Keep, and that the castle served as a barrier between the fury of the ocean and the outlying town. Inside the Nautic Keep resided House Devenny, the rulers and protectors of the Snowsands.

North of the Stony Shore and due west of Winterfell, the clear blue waters and white, windy beaches the city was named for made the Snowsands among the most beautiful places in the North. Though during storms, the scenic location proved more dangerous than idyllic, the townspeople loved their seaside home, and were equally as enamored with their rulers. Lord Andrei Devenny and Lady Calleah were benevolent and brave leaders. Andrei had the look of the North – dark haired, light skinned and sharp features. He was a handsome man with dark green eyes and a thick, neat beard. Only a few grey hairs protruded, thanks largely to his children. His wife, Calleah, hailed from a smaller house in The Reach and nearly wasn't allowed to marry Andrei. Her father feared he was sending a flower to wither and die in the snow. With long caramel-colored hair, tanned skin and bright blue eyes, her beauty brought suitors from all across Westeros to line up for a chance at her hand. Once Calleah met Andrei, though, she refused to marry anyone but the Northman, much to her father's dismay. And, once married, the pair had an amiable albeit occasionally troublesome brood of children, three boys - Davian, Torrett and Ryen - and two girls – Cassia and Adaira.

Davian was everything an oldest son should be: strong, honorable, brave and dashing. Torrett was born to be his brother's right hand, all brains, wit and charisma. Ryen, the youngest of the boys, never could escape from his brothers' shadows, though he tried. He was a talented swordsman, but lacked Davian's brute strength and natural leadership. He was charming and intelligent, but never could think things through as thoroughly as Torrett. Most of all, though, Ryen had a penchant for adventure and adrenaline that kept him on the path of most resistance. Despite his efforts and good intentions, all Ryen could ever manage to do better than his brothers was get into trouble.

The two Devenny girls couldn't have been more different from one another. Cassia was courageous and courteous, and reminded everyone in the Snowsands of her lord father. Her dark hair, light skin and green eyes matched his, but her features were softened in comparison. Adaira, though, was a smaller version of her mother - clever and curious, with a love of learning. She even looked like her mother, with her light curls and round face, but she had Andrei's dark green eyes.

While Cassia was often seen playing at swordfighting with her brothers, Adaira was much happier to sit by and occupy herself with her books or with music lessons. Adaira may have been less energetic than her older sister, but she made up for it with her outspokenness. The older girl, though less than ladylike in playtime, had her courtesies mastered, while the younger spoke her mind, regardless of the content or the company.

When the Greyjoy Rebellion began, Cassia was only nine, and Adaira only seven. Davian, 17, and Torrett, 15, were both old enough to fight alongside Lord Andrei in his support of House Stark and King Robert against Balon Greyjoy. At 12, Ryen was old enough to understand the gravity of what was happening and to want to join the other men in fighting, even as a squire, but his father and mother would hear none of it.

"The battle is no place for a child," Lord Andrei always chided his youngest son, but Lady Calleah soothed him, saying, "If you go to battle with your father and brothers, who will protect your sisters and I?"

Adaira understood little of the pending danger. At seven, she knew nothing of wars and sieges and usurpers that she hadn't read about in one of the books Maester Wavven had given her. All she knew was that her family was leaving her, and she would miss them dearly. Davian wouldn't hoist her over his broad shoulder and carry her around the Nautic Keep like a rag doll, as he often did, nor would he sing with her in his jovial and booming voice. She wouldn't be able to pester Torrett with incessant questions about history and language, dying to learn as much as her smart older brother. From across the sea, her father wouldn't be there to tuck her in at night and kiss her forehead, whispering, "Dream of summer, little one," and she wouldn't see the smile in his eyes every time she told him about something new she had learned. All she would be left with was Ryen, who always seemed to get her into trouble; Cassia, who had little interest in discussing her lessons with her little sister; and her mother, who always chided her for speaking out of turn, though Adaira had seen her do it herself many a time.

Like Ryen, Cassia desperately wanted to go to battle with her father and elder brothers. She kept her complaints to herself, though, knowing there was no chance for her. She had spent as much time as possible with her elder brothers and father the fortnight before they left, forcing Torrett to explain various battle strategies, Davian to train her in swordfighting, and traipsing after her father as often as she could. When they left, the Nautic Keep felt colder than before. Cassia went about her lessons, minded her manners when she was not practicing her sword exercises, but she often found herself sitting alone in the hidden room she found once while exploring with Davian or pouring over maps of squadrons and contingencies with Maester Wavven. She was far too young to understand the intricacies of battle, but tried to memorized the names, locations, and what tactics she could as she imagined herself fighting with her brothers and father.

But, there was one contingency unplanned for.

With the majority of the men away helping fight the battle, there were few left to protect the city from any sort of invasion. None thought they would need protection – after all, the high, heavy walls of the Nautic Keep protected them from the ocean, they thought it could protect them from whatever evils may come via its waves. All those hopes were broken against the Keep's stonewalls when the krakens came ashore.


	2. The Sacking

The castle was nearly impregnable, standing above its forbidding walls, as though taunting the sea. But the ships bearing the sigil of the Iron Islands rose to the challenge. Many of the townsfolk had retreated into the castle at Lady Calleah's request as House Devenny sought to outlast the siege from the Greyjoy forces.

"The Stark host is no more than a few days away," Maester Wavven insisted.

Cassia knew of the ravens that he had received while they looked at the maps in the past several days. Adaira had joined them as well, noting the histories of the families fighting in the rebellion.

"Let them come!" Ryen cried. "I will teach them to fight House Devenny."

"You do not wish that, Ryen," Lady Calleah insisted. "There are many unarmed here who might be injured."

"Our walls are some of the highest in Westeros," Adaira commented. "It should help us."

Her mother smiled at the youngest of her children, "Yes, my dear, one of the safest houses in the land."

"I saw our men sending fire-lit arrows towards their ships. Will that make them go away?" Cassia asked, glancing between her mother and Maester Wavven.

"Cassia, where were you to see such a thing?" Lady Calleah asked, her tone forcing the nine-year-old to bow her head.

"I am sorry, Mother. I wanted to know…"

"It is dangerous outside. I want you all to promise me that you will remain safely indoors until the Starks arrive!" Lady Devenny's voice carried a threat with her exclamation, but her eyes softened somewhat as she looked upon the faces of her youngest children. Behind Ryen's exuberance, Cassia's fascination, and Adaira's curiosity, there was a great deal of fear, and tears were never far behind anyone's eyes.

"I refuse to explain to your father why one of you is missing an eye," Lady Calleah added quickly, trying to mollify her children's expressions.

It worked as the three exchanged small smiles.

"Now, off to bed, all of you," their mother added. "And stay there. I shall get you myself in the morning."

Hurrying to their chambers, Adaira wrapped her blankets tightly around her, lighting a solitary candle as she read her latest book. Cassia, meanwhile, paced in her room, thinking of what remained outside their walls. There was little that could truly be discerned except for the occasional sound of something breaking or metal upon stone.

Just as she finally closed her eyes, a loud, rhythmic beating resounded beneath her. She could not understand what the noise was. Taking a dagger Davian had given her, Cassia slowly crept towards her door. When she opened it, she did not find guards as expected.

Instead, the hall was empty. She could hear more, though, as the beating seemed to sound from the entrance. The voices of men calling to each other reached her ears as Cassia ran towards the window nearest the ocean.

"You should be asleep!" Ryen commented, seeing his little sister arrive in the tower.

"So should you."

Cassia peered from the window nearest to the sea; her heart threatening to pierce through her chest as tears stung her eyes. Ryen stood with her in silence, watching men beat against the gates with some giant tree-like thing that eventually made a terrible splitting noise. Then, the sound of arrows releasing flew the night air followed by the screams of the men they met.

"We must find Adaira," Ryen threw himself into action. "I will find Mother. I can protect you."

Cassia's eyes widened, "Ryen…"

"We will meet in Mother's solar," he exclaimed.

Ryen ran as quickly as his legs could carry him while Cassia stood frozen in place. She deeply wanted to take a sword and join Ryen, but watching her father's men slowly collapsing to the ground below, her hopes began to dwindle as well. There was little they could do.

"We must hide, Ryen!" She cried finally, but he was far away. Though she had been instructed to go to her mother's solar, instead, her feet began to lead her to the secret room she had found with Davian.

Adaira clasped her book tightly in hand as she sat in her chamber. The cries and screams grew louder before knocking broke upon her door.

"Milady, come. I am to take you to your lady mother," instructed Ser Rendon, a member of the Devenny House Guard.

Adaira stood quickly, one arm wrapped around the heavy book, and the other clutching her thick woolen blanket around her shoulders. The knight quickly scooped the small girl up and held her close to his chest as he ran.

There was chaos all around them as people scrambled through the Keep, some shouting, some crying. When she saw the first man fall in front of her eyes, a red stain squirming from the sword in his chest to match the red kraken on the armor of the man holding the weapon, she realized fearfully that the people swarming the halls were not all Snowsanders.

Adaira wanted nothing more than to bury her face into Ser Rendon's mail-covered shoulder and cry, but she couldn't lower her eyes. Instead, she jutted out her chin bravely, just as she had seen her father do whenever he had to do something grim. Soon enough, they rounded the corner nearest to her mother's solar, but Ser Rendon stopped at the open doorway. He had only paused for a second, but that was long enough for Adaira to turn and see what was unfolding in the room before her.

"Mother, I'll protect you!" Ryen decreed, holding up the sword that was too big for him and pointing it at the Greyjoy soldier before him. Rendon had to slap a hand over Adaira's mouth to keep her from screaming as the armored man let out a laugh and swung his arm, his crude steel meeting the boy's shoulder. Ryen's sword clattered to the floor as he fell limp before his mother's feet.

Lady Calleah let out a soul-wrenching cry, sinking to her knees next to her baby boy. She gathered him in her arms and the soldier's sword fell once more. The last thing Adaira saw before Rendon pulled her back into the hallway was the tears on her mother's face and the golden glint of her hair reflecting in steel.

The knight sprinted back down the hallway but paused when he saw a little girl with long, dark locks push on a wall to move it aside and slip into the small space it revealed. When the girl peeked behind her, he immediately recognized her terrified face. Once the hidden door closed, he ran to it and placed Adaira's bare feet onto the ground.

"Milady, this is where I must take my leave. Your sister is inside this room – take care of each other, and don't come out until you haven't heard any noise for a very long time. Be careful, Lady Adaira. I will be fighting for you," he said quickly, mussing the child's hair as he pushed on the wall in the same spot Cassia had moments earlier. With one final nod, he nudged her inside. As the door closed, he drew his sword and left the girls with his prayers as he departed to defend the keep.

"Cassia?" Adaira whispered into the darkness of the passageway, her voice shaking with the tears she had been holding back.

"Is that you, Adaira?" her sister responded, peaking around the end of the channel, a candle in hand. The littlest Devenny could no longer be the strong little lady she had tried to be. She dropped her book and her blanket and ran toward her sister. The older girl caught her in a tight hug.

"They're gone, Cass. He killed Mother and Ryen. I saw him," she hiccupped, her voice thick with sobs.

"Shh, shh, little sister. We're going to get through this, you and I. Father, Davian and Torrett will be back, and we will all be safe. You'll see," Cassia tried to comfort, but even as she said them, the words rang empty in her ears. With one hand, she held rubbed her baby sister's back, and with the other, she curled her fingers tightly around the hilt of Davian's old dagger.

The sea had shattered the Devenny family, and Cassia knew that now she would have to be the one to protect the little pieces that were left behind.


	3. The Aftermath

"Adaira," Cassia whispered. The little girl rested on her sister's shoulder, trying to sleep, but her grumbling stomach prevented her.

"Yes?" Adaira asked quietly.

"I'm going outside," Cassia stated.

Adaira stared up at her with big green eyes. She began to breathe quickly as the panic set in, "But Mother and Ryen…"

Tears began to fall in big drops from Adaira's eyes onto Cassia's hands. Somehow, she stayed quiet as her tears fell quickly, her little face squished.

"Two days passed," Cassia stated.

Their hiding place was well enclosed, but the sun would peek through during the day, casting a pale light into the little room.

"I have to go. We're both very thirsty and hungry," Cassia added in a small voice.

Cassia knew this was her first chance to truly prove her courage, but somehow, she found herself very much afraid. The screaming and sound of steel had lasted for hours upon hours. Cassia tried to cover Adaira's ears through the night, but for most of the time, they just held each other, trying and often failing to choke back sobs, and praying to the gods for it to be over.

It had been silent for the day, however, and it was time to risk walking outside.

"I can wait," Adaira insisted, but one look at her said otherwise. Her face was pale, her eyes were dulling, lips brittle, and all she was trying to do was be brave.

"No. No, little sister, you can't, nor can I," Cassia hugged her tightly once more and stood. "Stay here. I'll be back once I am sure it's safe."

"What if it isn't? You won't come back!" Adaira cried.

For a moment, Cassia smirked. The first time in days. Sometimes, her little sister was too smart for her own good.

"I will not risk you, and I will come back," the older girl promised.

Adaira nodded, sticking her jaw forward, and sitting up a little straighter. Cassia took one more look at her sister and pulled aside the stone, stepping out into the hall. The smell of rust and the first bits of decay met her nose almost instantly as she quickly replaced the stone, hoping Adaira would not notice it.

Covering her nose, Cassia began her trek to the kitchens, but every few steps were challenged by the sight of someone she knew lying on the ground. Dried blood caked at their sides, hands grotesquely outstretched; the sights began to burn into Cassia's eyes and tug at her stomach, threatening to choke out anything that remained inside of her.

Looking at them became unbearable, and the girl did her best to stare directly ahead, her eyes fixed on her mission, pretending that none of this was real. The stores and kitchens were largely ransacked, but Cassia found a few bites of food, hopefully enough to help them last until the Starks would come as Maester Wavven said. Just a few days.

She walked with her food in hand and hazarded a glance outside. The well stood, blocked by the bodies of Devenny guards, townspeople, and men bearing the red kraken that littered courtyard. The smell was even worse than before, and Cassia barely took a step before sinking to her knees, retching.

When there was nothing left, she shakily stood and took a bucket to raise water from the well. It would be a long walk back to her hiding place with the heavy bucket in hand. As she pulled the water up, Cassia dipped her face towards the pail, tipping a drink into her mouth.

Closing her eyes, the world fell away for a moment as the water touched her lips and tongue. It was more delicious than anything she had ever eaten as it washed away the film on her mouth and the dryness in her throat. For a moment at least, she was away from reality, imagining herself on the beaches of the Snowsands with her siblings, laughing and running, breathing in the cool air, and enjoying sweets their cooks had made.

When Cassia opened her eyes again, though, it was apparent that life was over. Nothing could bring it back. She had been so distracted by quenching her thirst that she hadn't heard the horses approaching until they were mere yards away.

"You! Child, who are you? What's happened here?" a wary voice called from just across the yard. Cassia stood quickly, whirling around at the noise and dropping her bucket to the ground. As the water trickled over her toes, she examined the two riders before her. Tendrils of fear wrapped her throat icily, as she scanned the men. The first man wore no decoration that Cassia could see, his armor draped with a thick fur cloak, but when she saw the grey direwolf of House Stark on the breastplate of the second, she found her voice. She stood a little straighter as she had always seen her father do when he was speaking with authority.

"I am Lady Cassia of House Devenny. The city was sacked by Greyjoy forces. I think my little sister and I were the only ones who survived," she explained, using all of her effort to keep her voice steady.

As if on cue, Adaira came running out into the yard. Tense from the sight of destruction, the younger rider quickly notched an arrow, surprised by the bustle of blanket and tangled hair that had come tumbling into view.

"Don't shoot!" Cassia screamed, losing all composure as panic for her sister set in. Adaira stopped in her tracks and looked at her desperately.

"You didn't come back and I was scared," she snuffled through the tears that were tracking down her face.

"I wasn't gone that long, little one," Cassia sighed, closing the distance between the two of them.

"I thought they killed you like they did everybody else," she answered as her sister wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Is this the Lady Adaira?" the rider with the sigil called out. Cassia nodded in his direction, keeping a hand on Adaira's shoulder as she stood.

"You're Stark men!" Adaira realized, running a few steps in front of her sister. Excitedly, she continued. "Can you take us to our father? He's fighting with Lord Eddard in Pyke! Two of our brothers are there too, Davian and Torrett. Have you seen them? Can we send a raven? I know my letters, I can write the message!"

"Calm down, little one. We will take you back to Lady Catelyn in Winterfell. Nowhere else in the North is safe until Lord Eddard comes back. You can wait there for your lord father's return," the man with the sigil on his armor answered.

"How can we know you're telling the truth?" Cassia asked, moving forward and stepping to place, her sister behind her.

"Pardon, my lady, but it doesn't look like you have much of a choice," chided the rider who had drawn his bow at Adaira.

"Curb your tongue, nephew," the older man scolded. "I am Ser Rodrik Cassel, the master-at-arms and castellan of Winterfell, and this is Jory, my kin and the Captain of the Stark House Guard. Be at ease, children. We are loyal to House Stark, and we will protect you. The rest of our company is waiting just outside of the boundaries of the city."

"We thank you for your kindness, Ser. Come Adaira, we must go. Say your goodbyes to the Nautic Keep, it will be some time before we return home," Cassia instructed, but in the back of her mind, she knew she was lying. A sinking feeling told her they would never return to the Nautic Keep, and even if they did, it wouldn't ever be home again.

"I can't say goodbye to a castle, Cassia. There's no one left to hear me, and stones don't care," the little girl replied with a frown.

She watched as the expression on her older sister's face saddened, but made no move to bid the castle farewell. Instead, she walked over to the well, and struggled with the bucket until Cassia sighed and helped her draw up some water. Once she had drunk the water she so urgently needed, Adaira wrapped the blanket tightly around her shaking shoulders and walked toward the riders. Jory dismounted and helped her onto his saddle as Ser Rodrik did the same for Cassia. Just as they turned the horses, Adaira let out a squeal and tried to jump to the ground.

"Cassia, I left my book in the room!" she exclaimed, trying to wiggle out of the soldier's grasp.

"It's just a book, sister. There will be more in Winterfell."

"Not this book," Adaira said, tears pouring down her face again. The thought crossed Cassia's mind that she never remembered her sister crying as often as she had in the last several days, even when she was an infant.

"We have to go, it's not safe here anymore," she reprimanded, trying to give the stern look she'd seen on her mother's face so many times. It made her feel hollow that she'd never see it again.

"It's the book of the history of our house. It has our family in it, I have to keep it, because I have to fill in the next pages! Cassia, it has Mother and Ryen in it!"

With a sigh, Cassia apologized to Ser Rodrik and politely asked permission to go retrieve the heirloom, possibly the only that had made it through the sacking of the city. With a slight softness behind his eyes, he obliged, permitting Jory to dismount and accompany Adaira. The little girl took his hand and pulled him toward the secret room. When they returned to the yard moments later, Cassia noticed that her sister's eyes seemed at least somewhat relieved and that her fingers were turning white from how tightly she held the binding.

She's right, Cassia thought gravely. Until we see our father and brothers again, the history of House Devenny lies solely with us.

Adaira clutched the big book to her chest as the horses galloped away from the Snowsands. She allowed herself a glance backwards, watching the Nautic Keep and all its carnage fade behind her. As it all began to fade from view, she whispered a soft goodbye.

It had an odd finality to it, like closing a book that has neither sequel nor any chance of continuance. Adaira shivered as she realized she wasn't sure she wanted to see what the pages of her new story would hold.


	4. Welcome to Winterfell

Adaira shifted uneasily in her saddle. She had not ridden the whole way but insisted on doing so when they came close to Winterfell. The trip had been long, but the sights along the way had distracted her.

She read a great deal about the lands between the Snowsands and Winterfell. Now, she could see them. Jory was never far away, so the littlest Devenny made sure to pepper him with questions about each of the places they passed in the day, filling her with new knowledge and excitement. She had taken quite quickly to the captain, and he to her. She reminded him of a mix of her brothers, strong like Davian, smart like Torrett, and mischievous like Ryen. Since he had no children of his own, Jory was surprised at how fond he was of Adaira, despite her never-ending stream of questions.

But at night, the images of losing her mother and brother kept her awake. Cassia tried to comfort her, hold her little sister, but the moment Adaira's eyes closed, she would still see the last moments of House Devenny. When Cassia was too tired to stay up all night with her, Jory would sit with her and tell her stories until she fell asleep, too tired to dream of anything but the knights and mystical creatures from his tales. When she woke, though, the ache and the fear were still there.

She hoped at least that being at Winterfell would distract her more and allow her some rest from her grief until her father and older brothers came home. Jory told her Lord Stark had three boys and two girls. The two elder boys were very close in age to Adaira and her sister while the girls were a bit younger and the third boy very young.

"Think of how much fun we will have!" Cassia exclaimed as they drew near Winterfell.

Adaira nodded, "Do you think they will want to play with us?"

"Of course," Cassia insisted.

"But only for a little. Father will come to take us home soon, and Davian and Torrett?"

Adaira noticed her sister's smile falter for a moment, but just as she was about to question Cassia, the older girl's bright eyes returned.

"Only a little," she agreed.

Adaira nodded, but her eyebrows remained furrowed as she looked at the castle growing larger and larger in their approach.

"Cass…are you certain?"

"Yes," the older girl answered with confidence, holding her head high. "Now, sit straight, we're to meet Lady Catelyn Stark."

Adaira raised herself in her saddle, trying to push away her discomfort as she remembered she needed to represent House Devenny well. As they were led through the gates, Adaira's eyes fell upon a pair of boys. Blue and brown eyes met hers with curiosity.

Jory came to help her from her horse. Cassia took her younger sister's hand, hoping to calm her as they met the Stark family. But, Adaira was not so nervous anymore. The encouraging smiles from the two boys quickly put her at ease.

"My Lady Stark," Cassia curtsied to the woman.

Adaira followed her lead, somewhat unsteady on her feet. She always felt like a wobbly little duckling when she curtsied. Lady Catelyn smiled warmly at the girls, trying to comfort them.

"Welcome to Winterfell," Lady Catelyn replied. "You both must be exhausted."

"It was a long journey," Adaira piped up.

"We will take you to your chambers in just a few moments. But first, these are my children, Robb, Sansa, Arya, and Bran" Lady Catelyn said, introducing them in a line.

As the girls met the children, Adaira glanced towards the boy with brown eyes. He had a look quite similar to the youngest girl, Arya, and she was sure that Jory had mentioned there were three boys. Though she knew she shouldn't, Adaira was never one to hold back a question that needed answering.

"Who are you?" she asked, looking at the unnamed boy and taking a step toward the children.

"Adaira!" Cassia immediately reprimanded as Lady Catelyn's mouth pressed into a thin, hard line.

"What? I just wanted to know," the younger girl crossed her arms and shot her sister a look.

"No, I suppose it's alright," Lady Catelyn sighed, the annoyance still present in her voice. "This is Jon Snow. He is Lord Eddard's bastard son."

Adaira frowned as she saw Jon look sullenly to the ground. In equal parts embarrassment and empathy, her eyes followed his to the dirt below her feet.

"I'm sorry, my lady, I shouldn't have spoken out of turn," she mumbled, looking up through her long eyelashes. "My mother used to scold me all the time for it, I just never know what I'm supposed to say and when I'm supposed to say it. I'm probably talking too much now."

Lady Catelyn's eyes softened as she watched Adaira apologize. Her hands were tucked behind her back and she was looking up at her with the most convincing pout Catelyn had seen on a child since the first time her son Robb had gotten into trouble.

"Come, girls. You have been through enough of late for a lecture about courtesies," she smiled, gesturing toward the castle. As she turned, taking little Bran with her, Sansa, Arya, and Cassia all followed, but Adaira lagged behind, her short legs weary from travel and her embarrassment still permeating through her bright pink cheeks. Jon walked near the girls, but Robb stayed back with Adaira.

"Thanks for asking about him," Robb whispered with a smile, causing Adaira to gasp, unaware that she had company.

"What do you mean? I think I'm in trouble for that, and I just got here," she said, furrowing her brow in confusion.

"My mother often leaves Jon out of things, but he's still my brother. So thank you for asking about him. It was very courteous, despite what any of the proper ladies tell you."

"I've never been good at being courteous or a proper lady," she answered, blushing even more at Robb's compliment.

"Children, come along," Lady Catelyn called from the entryway. Adaira chanced a shy glance up at Robb, who just bowed and smiled at her.

"After you, my Lady Devenny. Welcome to Winterfell."

Adaira knew she should have been resting in the comfortable chambers that Lady Catelyn had set up for her and Cassia to share, but as soon as she was left unattended and her sister had fallen asleep, the fear to shut her eyes was unbearable. Instead, she crept from her bed and snuck from the room in search of the castle's library. The girls had been briefly introduced to Maester Luwin upon their arrival, and Adaira knew if she could find him, he would show her the way to more books than she could ever hope to read during her brief stay in Winterfell. Before she could find the kind old maester, though, she came upon Lady Catelyn sitting at the long table in the Great Hall speaking with Ser Rodrik and Jory. At the sight of Jory, she almost ran to him, ready to unleash the millions of questions bubbling in her head, but for once, she thought before she spoke, and stayed tucked beside the wall, out of sight.

"What news of the rebellion, my lady?" Jory asked in a hushed voice, but still loud enough for her to hear.

"It is over, thank the gods. Ned is on his way back. They will be here any day. I wanted desperately to send your company a raven, but I hoped that you would return home before the words could reach you."

"And of Lord Devenny? And his eldest sons? Has there been any word?" Ser Rodrik asked, letting show that he too had grown fond of the girls since their rescue.

"Not yet. When Ned heard of the siege on the Snowsands, though, he knew the rebellion was simmering down. The krakens tried to leave one last mark before they slithered back to the hunk of rock they call home. He mentioned no word of the Devenny family, but I told him we would have the two youngest children here until their father returned from battle."

"Gods be good, please let their father return. Those girls have suffered enough," Jory said sadly. "The little one can't sleep at night, but won't tell anyone why."

"Must there be a reason? She just lost her mother and brother. It's grief, Jory. Too much grief for children so young."

As the scenes from the Nautic Keep replayed in her head, memories sparked by their voices, Adaira let out a little sob.

"Who's there?" Lady Catelyn called, quickly standing from her seat at the head of the table.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep. I was looking for Maester Luwin to help me find a book," Adaira sniffled, coming into the view of the three adults. "I wasn't trying to listen, I just didn't want to get in trouble, so I stayed really quiet."

Jory's eyes softened at the crying child, and she instantly ran over to him, burying her face in his shoulder as she began to sob.

"Shh, shh, it's going to be alright, little lady," he tried to comfort her but found that his words were of little consolation. He had always been better with swords than with words.

"She's taken quite a liking to him since we found them in the Snowsands. He told her stories to help her sleep," Ser Rodrik explained to Lady Catelyn, who was looking at the girl with a mother's eyes.

"Lady Adaira," she began, pausing until the child looked up at her. Her big green eyes were flooded with tears as she peeked up from Jory's shoulder. "You are safe here. No harm will come to you or your sister, I promise you that. You have nothing to fear anymore."

Adaira nodded, sniffling softly, as Jory playfully tousled her hair.

"See, it's just like I said. It's going to be alright, little lady," he joked, earning a little smile from her. "Alright, come on, you, back to bed. What story would you like to hear?"

He took her little hand in his and guided her back to her quarters, leaving Ser Rodrik and Lady Catelyn alone in the Great Hall to discuss things too big for seven-year-old ears.


	5. What She Prepared For

The next morning, Adaira awoke expecting to have another long day of asking too many questions and hopefully getting to play with the Stark children. She was woken, however, by Cassia shaking her shoulder.

"Little sister, wake up, they're back! The Stark host is back!" she excitedly declared.

"Father! Davian and Torrett!" Adaira exclaimed, jumping from her bed and quickly dressing alongside her sister. The two ran in a flurry to the courtyard where the Stark family gathered. Even Cassia's doubts had left her as she watched the men filter through the portcullis. Lord Eddard was the first to ride, coming to a stop right in front of his family with a huge smile on his face.

"Ned!" Catelyn cried eagerly as he dismounted.

"Cat," he grinned, pulling his wife into a tight embrace, then moving down the line to hug each of his children. When he made it to the Devenny girls, though, his face fell.

"You must be the lovely young ladies Lord Andrei always spoke of," he began, trying to bring a smile back to his face, but failing.

"Yes, we are! I'm Adaira, and this is my sister Cassia. She's nine, and I'm seven. We just got here yesterday, I'm so happy you are back!" Adaira exclaimed, jumping up and down with excitement. Catelyn warmed at the girl's delight and her silly lack of restraint, but Ned's face just fell further.

Cassia didn't have to hear the words leave his mouth before she understood. Somewhere, in the back of her heart, she had known this was coming and was preparing for it.

"Little ones, I –" Ned began, but didn't know how to finish the sentence.

"Where's my father? Why hasn't he come in yet?" Adaira bounced, peering around Ned's legs.

"Stop," Cassia instructed curtly, putting a hand on her sister's shoulder. Instead of meeting the younger girl's gaze, she looked directly at Lord Eddard, nodding. "Davian?"

Ned met the brave child's gaze and slowly shook his head.

"Torrett?"

Again, he shook his head.

"Did they die honorably?"

"Lord Andrei and Torrett died with their swords in their hands. Davian was wounded in the battle of Pyke, but survived. He passed two days ago on the journey home. I'm sorry, my ladies."

"What are you talking about?" Adaira whimpered, her once exuberant voice thin and wavering. "Father and Davian and Torrett are supposed to be here to take us home."

"Sister, it's just you and me now," Cassia turned, stooping a little to meet her gaze.

"You said they'd come back. Why aren't they coming back?"

"I know I did, darling, but sometimes, things happen that we don't understand. Don't worry, you have me. Be strong, now, okay?" the older sister whispered, wiping the tears from her cheeks as they fell. Adaira nodded, and Cassia turned back to face Lord Eddard.

"Thank you for your honesty, my lord."

"I wish I could give you more, Lady Cassia. What I can give you, though, is a new home in Winterfell and justice. Both of the eldest Greyjoy sons perished in the battle, including the one that attacked the Snowsands. He returned to Pyke just in time for the final defeat. Lord Balon Greyjoy surrendered, and here, I have his last living son," Ned gestured behind him, and two of his soldiers brought forward a boy of ten years old, with shaggy hair, insolent eyes, and an arrogant smirk on his face. "This is Theon Greyjoy. He is now a Ward of Winterfell, and will be living here, away from the insubordinate home that would poison his mind."

Lady Catelyn gasped, shaking her head. "Ned, we already have gained two more children because of their rebellion, we –" she tried to protest, but her husband raised a hand to stop her.

"We have gained three children to our household," Ned said sternly. "Cat, he is just a boy, no more responsible for his father's actions than Robb would be for mine."

As Cassia looked at the lanky boy in front of her, she saw through his brazen façade and glimpsed the fear in his eyes. Though she knew what his family was responsible for, she couldn't see him for more than he was – a child who had been ripped from his home, just like she had been.

"Wait, he…" Adaira pointed towards the shaggy haired, ten year old. "He cannot-"

"Adaira!" Cassia reprimanded her.

"No, Cass. He can't!"

Catelyn gave a knowing look to Eddard as Cassia struggled with her little sister. She gave an apologetic look to the Starks and glanced towards the Greyjoy boy to do the same. His eyes were fixed angrily on Adaira. Instinctively, Cassia put herself between her younger sister and Theon, forcing him to look at her and see her warning stare.

"I am sorry, Lord and Lady Stark," Cassia apologized quickly, taking Adaira's hand and leading her away.

"Cassia, he can't stay here too!" Adaira exclaimed, tears running down her face as the older girl led her back to their room.

"We have no choice, Adaira," she replied softly.

"But his family killed ours!"

"His _family_, Adaira," Cassia added, stressing that word. "Not hi-"

"-You don't understand! You can't understand!" the younger girl cried, images of her mother and Ryen pouring through her mind. Adaira desperately wanted to explain what she saw, what she thought, but the words wouldn't come. She just held onto the last living piece of House Devenny that she had, sobbing and staring at the book beside her bed of their family's history.

Cassia sat with her little sister, holding Adaira until she cried herself to sleep. Carefully, Cassia lifted her sister and got out of bed while the younger girl slept on. Cassia walked out of the room, silently shutting the door, and made her way down the hall. She had barely turned the corner before her own tears came pouring out.

Leaning against the wall, Cassia tried to steady herself, but ultimately, the sobs were too much. She sank down to the ground, holding her knees to her chest and crying hysterically. She had tried so hard to be brave, to prepare for this news, but there was no way to prepare for this. Memories of her mother, her father, Ryen, Torett, and especially Davian, with whom she was so close, swirled through her mind, making her stomach twist and churn as tears rolled down her face.

Suddenly, she was very aware of the sound of footsteps coming towards her. She slowly raised her eyes to see Jon standing before her. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out for a long moment.

"I'm sorry," he finally said.

"Me too," Cassia choked out, the tears still falling.

"Can I help?"

"Honestly…" Cassia shook her head, "Honestly, I want to hack at something with a sword until I am too tired to cry."

Jon stared at her in surprise, not expecting such a response from Lady Cassia of House Devenny. He held out his hand and raised her to her feet.

"I can help with that," he offered with an encouraging smile and began to lead the way down the hall to courtyards.


	6. Family History

Adaira opened her eyes to find Cassia gone. She sat up quickly, fear plunging deep into her stomach, until she remembered where she was. Adaira sat back, holding her knees to her chest, trying to imagine what it would be like living in Winterfell.

There would be no sands to run on, no spray from the sea as she hurried along the bridges to her lessons, no oceans to watch in amazement as storms rolled in. Adaira reached for the book holding the histories of her family, but as she opened it to read, something made her decide to close it.

She could read tonight about their past, but there were memories that needed to be written now. Adaira set off on a mission to find Lord Eddard to see if he would write down what had happened at the Pyke and during the war. Adaira was not yet sure she wanted to read it, but it was their family's history and it needed to be remembered.

With her book in hand, Adaira set off on her search. She was still not entirely sure of her way around but did find herself outside by the courtyards. Cassia was in the middle with a wooden sword, playing against Jon. Robb sat close, cheering them on. Adaira began to step towards them, but stopped when she realized that behind Robb stood the Greyjoy boy, his arms folded in front of him.

Adaira's knuckles started to turn white as she gripped the book more tightly, her anger returning. In disgust, she turned away and hurried towards another set of stairs. Above, she found Lady Catelyn standing with her husband.

"Do you think she is merely sword fighting in anger? Perhaps this is an outlet for her?" Catelyn asked.

Eddard had his hands on her arms, smiling at her, "I think she plays a bit too well for this to just be an outlet."

Catelyn let a small sigh escape her lips, "We shall have our hands full."

"Rodrik and Jory like them well enough. I think we shall too."

"And what of the Greyjoy child? What is he like?"

Now, it was Eddard who breathed a small sigh, "Well-"

Eddard stopped speaking, hearing the footsteps and heavy breathing of the little girl carrying a rather large book now at the top of the staircase. He gave a warm smile to Adaira and bent down on his knee as she came towards him.

"Out of bed, little one?" he asked.

Adaira nodded, "Yes, I brought this."

Eddard took the book from her hands as Adaira lifted it towards him. The leather cover read House Devenny in bold indented script. Opening it, he saw the first chapter discussing the origins of the Nautic Keep.

"It has all our history. I think, I mean, I would be very thankful if you could write in the later pages about the battles and my brothers and father. It needs to be recorded, so they're never forgotten," she explained, biting her lip as she fought off tears.

"They will never be forgotten. Not by you, or your sister, or me," Eddard promised.

Adaira nodded again, "I know, but I want them to be remembered forever."

Eddard smiled at the little girl, placing a hand on her cheek, "Then, yes, of course, I will write it."

"Thank you."

"Now run along and play with the other children. I'm sure they are excited to get to know you," Catelyn said, gesturing to where they were playing in the yard. Nervously, Adaira nodded before tottering back down the stairs.

As she approached the other children, she felt out of place and strange. Her sister was already laughing and getting on wonderfully with the Stark boys it seemed. The closer she got, the more aware she became that there were two sets of eyes on her – one friendly blue pair and one cold hazel pair. Rather than acknowledging how uncomfortable and angry Theon's stare made her, Adaira focused her attention on Robb as she sat down next to him. Cassia and Jon were still playing with the wooden swords but were laughing as much as they were sparring.

"How do you like it here so far, my lady?" Robb smiled at her, diverting her attention from the play fight.

"It's colder than home. Drier. But everyone has been so kind to us," she said carefully, trying with all her wits to hide her thoughts.

"That didn't answer my question. I asked how you like it, not what it's like," he countered, taking her off guard.

"Honestly?"

"Would I ask if I wanted you to lie?"

"It is very hard to be here. I still have Cassia, but other than her, I am alone, and I've never been alone before. I lived in a house full of siblings. My older brothers were always there to play with, and I never had any reason to be sad. But I do now."

"I wish you weren't sad, but I know you're not alone," Robb said, putting a hand on top of Adaira's, causing her to look up at him, tears filling her big green eyes. "You have us. Sansa, Arya and Bran are too little to be any fun, but you'll see. Jon and I will be good friends to you and Cassia, as long as your sister stops beating him in swordplay."

Adaira giggled, the first time she had laughed in days. Robb smiled warmly at her, before standing and offering her his arm.

"Would you like a tour of Winterfell, my lady? I am a most expert guide," he joked, causing her to giggle again as she took his arm. "I like hearing you laugh, Adaira. I promise, you're going to like it here."

As he marched around the courtyard, pointing out different doorways and alleys, Adaira began to feel the loneliness surrounding her heart start to dissipate and fill with something different – hope. Maybe, she would like Winterfell now that she had a friend.

As Cassia heard her little sister laughing for the first time in what felt like an eternity, though it had been little more than a week, her concentration was broken and the wooden sword was knocked from her grasp. She looked up at Jon, who seemed equally as surprised as she was at the sudden defeat. The moment of shock was interrupted by a cocky laugh.

"See, Snow, this is why you shouldn't fight little girls. She looks like she's about to cry," Theon jeered from his place looking on.

"Excuse me, Greyjoy, but you have no –" Jon began, quick to defend the honor of the girl he thought needed protection. Before he could finish, though, he was interrupted.

"Pick up a sword, Theon," Cassia said back, merely curtsying and retrieving her sword from the ground as he looked at her questioningly.

"Gladly," he retorted, taking the practice sword from Jon and lining up opposite Cassia. She raised hers in return, and they began to spar. Having two years on Jon, he was stronger, but his footwork and technique were much sloppier. The two of them thrusted and parried, keeping time with one another for a good amount of time before Cassia saw her opening and took it, crouching to the ground and using her sword to swipe Theon's feet from underneath him. As he tumbled to the ground, she stood and crossed her arms proudly.

"See, Greyjoy, this is why you shouldn't fight little girls. You look like you're about to cry," Cassia playfully teased, but in the same breath reached out to help him up from the ground.

For a moment, he looked like he was going to deny her hand and snap back with another proud remark, but instead, he looked up at her face. Her eyes were kind, and she was genuinely smiling. Since his arrival in Winterfell, no one had looked at him with so much friendliness. Though his pride was scuffed, he took her hand and let her help him to his feet. As he turned to walk away, Theon nodded curtly at her, sending the closest thing to a real smile he had been able to muster since he had been taken from Pyke.

He hadn't made it across the yard before Cassia called after him. "Theon!"

He looked at her questioningly, worried she was going to gloat about her victory. Instead, she surprised him again. "You should stay. You can play the winner."

Theon looked at her in confusion as Cassia offered another gentle smile before turning back to Jon. He tossed one of the swords to her, and the two began sparring again, just as easily as if they'd never stopped. As Theon walked back towards them, he couldn't help but grin. Maybe the North wasn't as cold as he had expected.


	7. Krakens and Starfish

**8 Years Later**

"Jon! Robb! Theon! Hurry up!" Cassia exclaimed.

They quickly rode through the gates, trying to get home in time for supper. She would have just enough time to clean up if the boys would hurry. Although it was an option to leave them behind, she found it difficult to do so, never wanting to miss Jon's jests, Theon's sarcastic jabs, or Robb's clever retorts.

Once their steeds were safely in the stable, Cassia raced Jon up the stairs. He easily beat her, but breathing hard and laughing, it did not much matter.

"Hurry up, Cassia," he teased, looking behind him.

She cast a look towards Robb, who was grinning as he gained on them. Cassia's chamber was first in the line. She and Adaira had split a few years ago, each needing her own space. There couldn't have been more difference between the two chambers. Cassia's room was full with small keepsakes from the Nautic Keep. Several months after the Greyjoy Rebellion, some men brought back items that survived the house's sacking. Cassia took pieces – figurines or weapons of her mother, father and brothers – while Adaira collected books and letters, mementos of the past. The only thing in common was that neither chamber could quite be considered clean although very different items scattered their desks and tables.

"Am I to see you into supper?" Robb asked, peeking his head into the doorway before continuing down the hall.

Cassia laughed, "I can manage. See to Adaira if you want."

Robb smiled and hurried down the hall as Cassia shook her head at the eldest Stark boy. The Umbers were visiting Winterfell, and although Lady Stark had insisted upon social niceties the first day, the children had long grown tired of them by the fourth.

Cassia pulled herself together at record pace. Her long brown hair fell in loose curls. Although not styled, it suited her well as she hurried towards her sister's room. Adaira was staring intently at the mirror, attempting to pull her hair back as she wanted but not having much luck.

As Cassia entered the room, the younger girl smirked, "You took long enough."

"Those boys are not as fast as they claim," Cassia returned, getting a laugh from Adaira.

"Was that teasing not enough to push them?"

"I failed to mention it."

Adaira cast a knowing glance, "You should hold back less."

Cassia shrugged a response before turning her attention back to her sister, "And what are we doing with your hair?"

"Not enough, is it?"

"No," Cassia answered with a small smile.

She took the brush and then put a braid along the side of the top half of Adaira's hair, pulling it softly behind her head while the bottom half of her hair hung lose.

"Perfect," Cassia added.

Adaira looked back, unimpressed in the mirror, but before Cassia could question her, the door opened.

"Are you familiar with knocking?" Adaira demanded.

In front of her stood a tall, handsome boy with cold hazel eyes that appeared utterly disinterested in her comments.

"I'm here for your sister, not you," Theon replied, his tone droning in response.

Adaira's eyes sparked, ready to reply until Cassia interrupted.

"Theon, Adaira, please not tonight." The elder Devenny girl turned to Theon as she asked, "What is it?"

"Robb told his mother you declined his arm, so she sent me instead," Theon explained.

Adaira scoffed, "Terrible trade."

Theon's hazel eyes turned an ashen grey as he glared at her. "You should be so lucky."

Now, Adaira stood, but as usual, Cassia put herself in between them, "Stop it! Adaira, I will see you downstairs."

The younger Devenny's lips turned downwards into a frown as she watched Cassia walk towards a smirking Theon Greyjoy. The boy offered his arm, which her sister obligingly took. Adaira avoided his gloating stare, shaking her head in irritation, until a voice called to her in the doorway.

"I suppose you are stuck with me then," Robb stated.

"This is awful," Adaira returned, but she could not keep the teasing smirk from her face for long as Robb joined her in a laugh. She slipped her arm into his with no hesitation but couldn't help but blush when he tucked her closely to his side. Quickly, she redirected her eyes at the ground, hoping her best friend hadn't noticed how often her cheeks reddened around him lately.

"Your hair looks pretty, Adaira," he complimented.

"As does yours," she countered with a grin. "I think you spend longer it than I do on mine."

"And I think you have me confused for my brother."

"Sure, Robb," she smiled, patting his arm playfully.

As they entered the Great Hall, just steps behind Cassia and Theon, Robb leaned over and made a joke about how the mummery had begun. They walked to the front of the hall, bowing to the visiting Umbers, bowing to Eddard and Catelyn, and then took the long way over to the table that seated all of the children. Luckily, Lady Stark had permitted Jon to join them for the festivities, since the visiting house was of lower standing and was closely knit with the Stark family.

Sansa was sitting up perfectly straight and eating very carefully, a seamless little lady. Arya sat beside her, slumped and bored. Bran was across the table, excitedly telling Jon about his adventures of the day, while Rickon looked on with the enthusiasm of any small child. Theon made some snarky remark about how he was too old to be seated with children, and Adaira couldn't help but roll her eyes when she saw how enthusiastically her sister laughed at the jape. As Robb pulled out her chair, he gave her arm a reassuring squeeze as he leaned in and whispered in her ear. She felt the blush return to her cheeks.

"Ignore him tonight, Adaira. The Umbers will leave tomorrow, and then you can say whatever you'd like."

She just nodded in response as she took her seat next to Robb and across from her sister.

"So, sister, how did you spend your day while the boys and I were off riding?" Cassia asked, sending her a warm smile.

"What do you think she did, Cassia, she probably just sat alone with a book all day," Theon said with a roll of his eyes.

Adaira didn't even acknowledge that he spoke. "I actually went out to the godswood. Lord Eddard came there right as I was about to leave, and we had a nice talk. Then I came back and taught the girls' music lesson so that Septa Mordane could rest, you know she hasn't been feeling well lately," she said, before Sansa excitedly spoke up.

"She did, and it was wonderful. Adaira has such a lovely voice, and she even teaches us how to dance to some of the songs we learn," Sansa exclaimed.

"Arya, what did you think of Adaira's music lesson?" Theon said mockingly, knowing the youngest Stark girl would surely side with him.

"It was actually a little fun," Arya admitted, her eyes sparkling mischievously. "Adaira teaches Sansa the songs about maidens and love, and to me, she teaches me songs about knights and battles and ships. When she teaches Sansa how to dance, she teaches me how to move like a knight or walk like I'm on a ship at sea during a storm."

"And what would she know about walking on a ship during a storm," Theon scoffed. "She was but a baby the last time she even saw the ocean."

"Theon, you were right about one thing, though. I did read a book today," Adaira turned her green gaze sharply to him, her tone too sugary sweet. "It was a book about sea creatures, written by a man from the Summer Isles. There was a passage in it about krakens, and it said when they feel threatened, they retreat into the depths. I was amazed to find that trait is true of all krakens, both under and above the water."

He jutted his jaw out stubbornly, and his eyes flashed with anger. "Adaira, remind me, what is the sigil of House Devenny? A starfish? Do I need to read you a passage about what krakens can do to starfish? I believe you have one such book in your possession already," he spat back as he stood from the table.

Adaira remained seated, her eyes boring into Theon's. From across the table, Cassia let out a sad sigh and bit her lip, never sure of how to disarm the two once they began fighting. She met eyes with Jon from across the table, who looked offered her a small, supportive smile.

"Why don't you show me, Greyjoy? There's a starfish right here waiting on the kraken to make its move."

"One of these days, you will see that you should never have provoked me, little girl," Theon threatened, leaning further over the table, until Robb stood up and diverted his attention.

"Have you forgotten yourself, friend?" he asked calmly, but Cassia noticed that something in the way he angled his body between Theon and Adaira was anything but.

Theon let out a sigh and stormed from the table without another word. As Robb sat back down, Cassia stood.

"Please pardon me," she said softly before following Theon out of the hall.

He had a good lead on her, his long legs already taking him out into the courtyard before she caught up with him.

"Theon, please, wait," she called after him. He stopped near the center of the yard, but as soon as she caught up with him and extended a hand to touch his arm, he whirled around to look at her.

"What do you want, Cassia?" he snapped.

"I just want some peace. Why must you two fight like you do?"

"It's her fault. She's hated me from the moment she met me."

"She's three years younger than you, Theon. At what point will you stop prompting her?" Cassia's voice was soft, more pleading than chiding. In response, he just sighed, running a hand through his already tousled hair.

"Let's go back inside before Lady Catelyn notices we're gone," she continued. "But please, let the fighting go for tonight. You can escort me back in and we can start over like this never happened, okay?"

"Fine. But you owe me a dance. It'll keep me busy so your little sister's antics won't," he said, a small smile breaking his frustration.

"As you wish, my lord," she jested, taking his offered arm.

"Oh, and Cass? If you promise not to tell Adaira, I'll let you in on the truth between krakens and starfish."

"What's that?"

"The two creatures live together in complete harmony. Neither ever gives the other trouble. The ocean's too big for pointless quarrels."

"If only the same could be said about people," she said wistfully, a sad smile on her face as he pushed open the heavy oaken door.


	8. The Night Is Young

Once back inside, Theon and Cassia saw that the festivities had continued on normally without them. The Umbers' middle son, a boy named Harlen, was dancing with Adaira, who was being a great sport for her short partner. Before they could even return to their table, Theon bowed deeply and took Cassia's hand, pulling her close to him for a dance.

As the two of them gracefully swept across the floor, she noticed that the little Umber with whom Adaira had been dancing had scurried to the table to ask Sansa for a dance. Chuckling softly, she pointed the chivalrous little man out to Theon.

"He must be trying to dance with each of the girls of the house before his family leaves. An admirable goal, but one I may have to thwart," he said with a laugh, pulling her an extra step closer.

"Theon Greyjoy, jealous of a seven-year-old?"

"And what would I ever have to be jealous of, my lady?" he smirked with a wink, watching proudly as a pink blush crept over Cassia's cheeks.

Across the dance floor, Adaira, left partnerless, began to return to the table. Before she could, however, Robb swooped in.

"A dance, my lady troublemaker?" he grinned, bowing before taking her hand in his and continuing to move to the music of the small, merry band in the corner.

"Troublemaker, why ever would you say that?" she said coyly, trying her best to keep a straight face as he led her towards the other dancing couples.

"Care to show me the dances you were teaching Arya? Something about knights or seasickness?" Robb teased.

Adaira laughed, "Which would you prefer?"

"Oh, I suppose this is fine for now," he returned with a smirk, spinning Adaira.

"That was much easier than with Harlen," she added.

They glanced towards the little boy, who now danced with Arya. The poor girl looked utterly miserable but bore it well enough as they bounded about to the quick pace of the music.

"Is that the only difference?" Robb asked, raising an eyebrow.

She thought for a moment, her eyes fixed on the ground, before meeting his gaze, "Yes, I believe so."

"Alright then." After another beat, he quickly picked up his feet, bounding around as the younger children were doing and getting a great peal of laughter from Adaira. She clung on for dear life, doing her best to follow Robb, who had started to move to his own time.

"Robb!" She cried as they nearly ran into Cassia and Theon.

Robb pulled them away in the nick of time, but the older boy and girl had moved well out of the way. Cassia laughed as they stood aside.

"They look like fools," Theon commented from beside her, folding his arms.

"Hmm, to me it seems that they are having fun," Cassia returned simply.

"You will not see me doing that without several more drinks."

With a small smirk, Cassia added, "Then perhaps you should get one."

"Twelve…" Theon sighed under his breath. "I'll bring you one."

Cassia thanked him and stood at the edge of the floor, watching the couples dance by.

"My Lady Devenny?"

"My Lord Umber."

The second eldest son, Matthos, extended his hand, "May I have this dance?"

"It would be my honor," she replied, taking it.

Theon had just entered into conversation and was unlikely to look for her until well after the song had finished anyway. Just as she began to dance away, Robb and Adaira swung by yet again, coming to a stop near the edge of the dancing floor. Both were still laughing, pressed closely together. Adaira clutched onto Robb, one hand with fingers laced with his and the other wrapped behind his neck, her forehead resting against his shoulder as she giggled. Robb had one hand on her lower back, holding her tightly to him, his jaw resting against her hair. As soon as they noticed their proximity, though, they both quickly stepped back, Adaira blushing and Robb clearing his throat nervously.

"The Umbers…they're so tall," Robb commented, staring at the rather impressive height discrepancy between Sansa and her partner and Cassia and hers.

"Descended from giants," Adaira replied, shifting from foot to foot. "Or so I've read."

Robb grinned awkwardly as Theon strode towards them with two drinks. After a moment of confusion, he cast a cold stare towards those dancing.

"Is that for me?" Robb asked hopefully, looking at his friend on the other side.

Theon raised an eyebrow before shrugging, "Why not?"

With a smile, Robb tossed his arm around Theon's shoulder, "Good man. Come on."

He began to pull Theon along towards their table as he nodded Adaira to come with them. She hesitated for a moment, not interested in having further conversations with the Greyjoy boy tonight.

"Go on. I'll find you later," Theon returned, extracting himself from Robb's friendly grip and walking off, leaving Adaira and Robb to themselves.

"Well, what next?" Robb asked, turning his full attention to Adaira.

"We cou—" Her voice caught as she attempted to stifle a yawn.

"Not tired yet, are we? The night is young."

"It is…"

"There will be other festivities," Robb promised, offering his arm again.

Adaira smiled softly, biting the inside of her lip as she took it. For a moment, she glanced behind her at the couples dancing. Cassia had just left her partner and glanced towards the spot Adaira had been standing with a confused, slightly disappointed look on her face as Sansa walked towards her. Within a moment, Jon took Cassia's arm, replacing her perplexity with a great smile, as he dragged her and she pulled Sansa into their merry dance. The sight sent Adaira back into giggles.

"What has you laughing?" Robb asked as they exited the hall.

Adaira shook her head, "I'm just happy, that's all. I think back and remember how afraid I was to come to Winterfell, and now…sometimes, it's hard to imagine not being here."

"Good, I don't want you to leave."

Again, the youngest Devenny girl avoided his gaze, looking towards the ground, hoping the darkness would shield her warm cheeks. She soon found a passable reply, adding, "You are very much in luck then. As far as I know, your parents have not yet decided to cast out my sister or I."

Robb let out a loud laugh, "I would not imagine that happening, thanks the gods."

They had arrived at Adaira's door as Robb grandly bowed, "Thank you for the dance, my lady."

"And thank you, my lord, for your kind escort," she returned with a flourish.

Robb kissed her hand and added in a less ostentatious tone, "I will see you tomorrow."

Words failed Adaira for once as Robb walked away, leaving her standing in the doorway with red cheeks.

The next morning, she was surprised to find that Cassia joined her and the Stark girls in their poetry reading. The elder Devenny had started to spend more of her time with Lady Catelyn to truly gain a sense of what it meant to run a household, and when not with her, Cassia would typically be found with the boys. The girls were happy to see her, but Adaira noticed that, despite her sister's ability to put on a smiling face, her laugh was not quite the same that morning.

"Cass?" Adaira asked quietly during a break.

"Yes?" She replied, her green eyes bright.

"What happened?"

Her expression faltered for the first time all day before she replaced it quickly, but in a quiet tone, she answered, "The boys left me this morning. I had made a plan with Jon before we left last night, but when I went to find them, they were already gone."

"Jon and Robb would never have left you on purpose."

"I wouldn't think so…" Cassia agreed. "Or Theon."

Adaira raised an eyebrow at her, waiting for her sister to say something else. When she did not, however, the younger girl spoke up, "I don't have the same faith in Theon that you do."

"I know," Cassia shrugged. "They have all always been so inclusive of me, though. I don't understand why they would stop now."

"I'm sure it was a mistake," Adaira insisted, giving her sister's hand a squeeze. "Now, if you join us, you can be a part of stitching."

The elder sister began to laugh truly this time, "Oh joy. We must hurry. We can't miss a moment of that!"


	9. Left Behind

"Are you sure Cassia wanted to stay back? It seems unlike her prefer poetry or stitching lessons," Jon questioned Theon, who walked briskly, several paces in front of him. Robb lagged further behind, too preoccupied with memories of the night before to care for the other boys' arguing.

A heavy sigh was Theon's only response. They had ventured into one of the forests bordering Winterfell, hoping for a hunt. Cassia made plans with Jon the night before, hoping to practice archery on moving targets, knowing Theon would be a willing, albeit cocky, teacher. Jon couldn't imagine why she would back out, since she had seemed so enthusiastic.

Once Theon was confident they were far enough from Winterfell that the two other boys wouldn't go back, and Jon's pestering weighed enough on his nerves, he stopped abruptly and turned around.

"Cassia didn't want to stay back. I wanted her to," he snapped, glaring angrily at Jon.

"What do you mean you wanted her to? Why –"

"She seemed so interested in that Umber boy last night, I didn't want to pull her away from sending him off this morning."

"Theon, who are you talking about? Matthos? Trust me, it wasn't him that Cassia was interested in last night," Robb interjected, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"Then why was she so eager to dance with him?"

"Courtesy? Honor? Duty? Custom? Take your pick," Jon suggested incredulously.

"Either way, I'm tired of always having a girl slow us down," Theon diverted. "And if we continue to let her come along, how long before Adaira begins following us too?"

"I doubt Robb would mind that," Jon teased, shoving his brother's shoulder. In return, Robb just chuckled and looked away.

"Oh gods, please tell me you don't fancy that little urchin," Theon grumbled, walking backwards to speak more easily with the two younger boys.

"In case you hadn't noticed, my friend, she is clearly not a child anymore," Robb said with an easy laugh, rubbing the back of his neck. "And you are the only one who dislikes her."

"So, when are you going to tell her that you like her?" Jon teased, throwing an arm around Robb's shoulder.

"How did we start talking about me?" the Stark boy demanded, trying to change the subject. "Weren't we discussing Cassia and how she clearly is enamored with Theon?"

"No such thing was said!" Theon responded in almost a shout, his face reddening with embarrassment. He quickly recovered, shrugging confidently, "Though who could blame her."

"And you like her too," Robb grinned, his turn to taunt.

"I, I…" the oldest boy stuttered; no response came to put his friends at bay.

"Let him alone, Robb; can't you see, he's too smitten to find the words," Jon smiled. "And here we thought he only liked girls if they worked in brothels."

Without another word, Theon turned to walk away, ignoring Jon and Robb's jests.

"Come on, we were only teasing," Robb said jovially as he ran to catch up with him. Clapping him on the shoulder, he added, "Plus, Cassia is a beautiful girl. No one is faulting you for liking her."

"I don't want to talk about it anymore. Let's just do what we came here to do and kill something," Theon said coldly, shaking thoughts of the brunette Devenny from his mind.

When the boys arrived back in Winterfell, they were already late for supper. Theon insisted on chasing a doe through the woods for much of the afternoon, but in his distraction and anger, he kept making too much noise and scaring it away. As they burst through the gates, Lady Catelyn stood waiting for them, giving a look that said more than any words could.

All three boys mumbled apologies to her as they hurried towards the castle, each parting briefly to change out of their hunting clothes. When they entered the Great Hall moments later, all eyes, save one pair, fell on them. Cassia stared at her plate, not wanting to face her irritation in getting left behind. It wouldn't be proper to argue at the table, and it was something she had chided Adaira about so many times.

When the three boys sauntered over to them, pretending that nothing had happened, her eyes remained fixed in front of her. As Theon sat next to her, opposite Adaira, he was close enough for Cassia to feel the heat radiating off of him. She bristled at the nearness.

"What did you lot do today?" Adaira asked cordially, though clearly the question was directed only at Robb and Jon, who sat across the table.

"We went for the least productive hunt in the history of hunting," Jon said, pretending to be irritated, but at the grin his brother gave him, Adaira could tell they weren't saying everything.

"Well, it wasn't productive, but it certainly was…informative," Robb grinned, shooting a glance over to Theon, who shot daggers back at him. Cassia was glad to see that he was acting as sullen as she felt.

"Oh? Please, enlighten us," Cassia snapped, her eyes darting up to look at both of the boys across the table. "Because let me tell you how illuminating I found needlepoint."

"Cass," Adaira warned gently, putting a hand on her sister's arm.

Jon interjected, trying to soothe her hurt feelings, "No, Cassia's right. We wanted to apologize for that. We decided last minute that it had been a time since the three of us were with just each other, and we wanted to have a gentlemen's day, if you will."

"Gentlemen…Well, gentlemen should have had the courtesy to tell me," Cassia said, less angrily, but still in a pointed tone.

"We know, and we are all very sorry. In fact, Theon felt so bad about it during our hunt that he told me he plans to spend all of tomorrow with you to make up for it, isn't that right?" Jon asked, a huge smile on his face as he looked across the table.

Theon nearly choked on the bite he had just taken. He risked a glance to his right and saw the hopeful, but wary, look on Cassia's face, and couldn't deny what Jon had said.

"And Robb said he wanted to spend the day with Adaira. So that she doesn't feel left out of the fun, either," Jon added, grinning widely as Robb sat up straighter in his seat, sending a sure smile to the younger Devenny as he felt a sharp kick to his shin underneath the table.

"Ooh, ooh, Jon, will you spend the day with me? Will you teach me some more swordplay techniques?" Arya piped up, bouncing a little in her seat.

"Of course I will. So it's settled. Tomorrow, Cass, Theon will make up for our mistake, Robb will tear Adaira from her books, and I will be a terrible influence on Arya," Jon smiled widely, glancing around the table to find both girls blushing, Robb trying to look manly and Theon desperate to appear casual.

Though it could be a disaster, Jon thought to himself that playing matchmaker would certainly be entertaining.

"Hi," Cassia called softly the next morning.

Theon had been lounging in the courtyard, trying to look casual but stood up abruptly.

"Hey," he returned, running a hand through his hair. "Ready?"

"Yes," she replied with a smile as they walked towards the same forest the boys had been traipsing through the day before. "Let's hope we have better luck than yesterday."

"I would have done fine. Robb and Jon were making all the noise."

Cassia cast a knowing smirk towards him, well-aware that was likely an overstatement. She let Theon say his piece, however, as they walked on. There was a stiltedness to their conversation today, which made Cassia more aware of her nerves as she played with her hair. Theon's eyes fell upon her fingers each time she twirled a strand of hair.

"Shall we do it here?" Cassia asked.

"What?" Theon's eyes widened in surprise.

The brunette Devenny's expression furrowed into confusion, "Target practice..."

Theon laughed, shrugging off his excitement and replacing it with knowing shrug, "Right, yes, this is perfect."

Cassia took her bow and pulled out an arrow, looking towards a nearby tree. She tried to steady her breath but could feel the slight shaking in her hand with Theon's eyes watching her. He tossed a rock towards the branches, getting the birds to fly out, but Cassia's arrow landed without hitting anything.

"Did you even pick one? Or were you trying to just get any of them?" he asked.

"Any of them," Cassia admitted.

"You need to know what you want, and go after it."

She didn't meet his gaze, but furrowed her eyebrows as she considered how oddly focused he seemed on birds.

"Also, your form is not perfect," he added.

Something within her bristled a bit, "Not perfect?"

"Here," he offered. "Take an arrow."

Theon walked behind Cassia as she pulled out another, placed it and began to pull back the string. He put his hands over hers.

"Just a bit closer," he added softly, referring to the placement of the arrow near her face, but all Cassia felt was how close he was to her. His body pressed against hers, his lips just above her ear as his breath tickled her cheek.

"You're shaking. It's just a bird," he teased and took a step back, smirking to himself. After tossing another stone, Cassia shot an arrow straight into a bird. With a beautiful smile, she turned to Theon.

"Gods, I'm a great teacher. We probably would have caught something yesterday had I not left you behind."

Cassia's smile faltered, "Excuse me?"

"What?" Theon asked, mentally kicking himself and trying to backtrack.

"You said I."

"No, we."

"Don't lie. You said I!" Cassia exclaimed.

When he said nothing, the eldest Devenny shook her head with a sigh of disgust before turning her back on him.

"Cass!" Theon called, running after her. His long legs quickly gained on her as he stepped in front, cutting off her path. "I can explain."

"Please do," she returned, folding her arms in front of her chest.

For a moment, he was distracted by how she looked particularly pretty with her hair loose and eyes staring intently into his. Shaking the thoughts from his mind, he still was unsure of what to say. He had no desire to admit how jealous he was seeing her dance with the Umber boy, nor could he come up with a clever lie.

"Oh, yes, now I understand," Cassia returned icily.

Theon let out a loud sigh, "Can you tell me what to say so you won't be angry with me anymore?"

"No, be a man and figure it out yourself!"

She turned away with a flourish, leaving Theon steaming. The walk back to Winterfell went quickly, anger distracting her. Cassia had barely stepped back inside the gates when Rickon ran up to her, wrapping his arms around her legs.

"Cassia, Cassia, Cassia!" he squealed, jumping up and down. "Will you play with me? Arya is playing with Jon and Bran is climbing and Sansa doesn't want to play anything I want to play and Adaira and Robb are missing!"

"Hush, hush, little one. Of course I will play with you," she smiled, tousling his light brown curls.

As the little boy grabbed her hand and pulled her off in the direction of the castle, Cassia chanced a glance behind her. The gates of the city were closed. Theon hadn't returned yet. For some reason, the thought made her equally sad, angry, and relieved.

"Cassia, come on!" Rickon giggled, and she shook away any thoughts of the Greyjoy boy in exchange for the laughter of the smallest Stark.


	10. The Dell

Adaira knew she was over thinking it. She couldn't ignore the butterflies filling her stomach, but she cursed every one of them – she had never been nervous to see Robb before. Ever since she had woken and dressed, she had been trying to fix her hair in one of the pretty styles Cassia always seemed to manage so well, but only ended up with her wavy, honey blonde hair in tangles. She had finally given up and was running a brush through it when there was a knock at the door.

Believing it to be her sister, she called, "Come in."

When the door opened and Robb entered, all blue eyes and charming smiles, Adaira's eyes went wide and she nearly dropped her brush.

"Not ready yet, Daira? The day will be half gone if you don't hurry up," he teased, sitting next to her on the bench in front of her mirror. Instead of saying anything, Adaira just smacked his shoulder with the back of her brush.

With a laugh, Robb responded, "So that's how we're going to play it today, huh?"

Adaira just nodded flippantly, running her brush back through her long hair, noticing in the mirror how Robb's eyes fixed on her hand. A little smirk came over her face as she brought the brush back up, but Robb's hand closed around hers, stopping her.

"You look beautiful," he smiled, taking the brush from her fingers and putting it back down on her table. "Now let's go; I have somewhere I want to take you."

Trying desperately to fight the blush from her cheeks, Adaira stood, Robb still holding her hand, and followed his lead to the door. They were soon ahorse, galloping across the hilly, green plains surrounding Winterfell.

"Where are we going?" Adaira asked, running a hand through her mare's yellow mane.

"It's a surprise. We'll be there soon," he promised, laughing as she pouted. Instead of indulging her, he asked, "Do you remember when I gave you that horse?"

"Of course I remember, Robb. It was my ninth name day. Six years we've been together, right Buttercup?" she smiled softly, rubbing the neck of the beautiful golden horse beneath her.

"Did I ever tell you why I chose her for you?" Robb asked, his face soft as he watched Adaira's shake her head. "I begged my father to let me. I told him, 'That horse has sunshine in its hair, just like Daira does.' There are very few blonde northerners, you know, and I was fascinated by the fact that just then, there were two in Winterfell."

Robb laughed softly, shaking his head as he looked down at the white stallion underneath him. "You were so sad then. I just wanted to make you happy."

"You do make me happy," she said softly, a blush creeping over her cheeks as he quickly redirected his gaze to her. "I mean, you've been a great friend to me, and…"

"You make me happy too, Adaira," Robb interrupted. She smiled brightly at him, shaking her hair back over her shoulder.

"You know what would make me happy right now, Robb? Knowing where we're going," she jested, prompting Robb to let out a loud, hearty laugh.

"I told you, we'll be there soon!"

"Robb Stark, you have been saying that since we left," she scolded through giggles. "Tell you what. I'll race you to that tree way over there. I win, you tell me. You win, I will travel the rest of the way in obedient silence."

"Adaira Devenny? Silent? Impossible," he teased, grinning widely when she shot him a glare. "Fine, I'll race you. But not to that tree. Head East. You'll know when to stop."

With that, both of them prompted their horses into a run. Robb's horse, larger and stronger, quickly pulled ahead, but Adaira trailed behind as fast as the smaller mare could take her. The Stark boy grinned before intentionally slowing his horse to let her pass him. As they topped one of the rolling, green hills, Adaira brought her horse to a stop, her eyes wide with wonder at the dell before them.

This valley was lower than the others they crossed, and the next hill much steeper. Tumbling down the knoll was a small waterfall, emptying into a pond, bright blue and glittering in the early sun. Around the edges, wildflowers bloomed, shades of yellow and pink that weren't often seen this far north.

"Do you like it?" Robb asked, bringing his horse up next to hers.

The amazement in her eyes said everything when she looked back to him with a huge smile. Quickly, before he lost the courage that was burning in his chest, he leaned across the gap between them and kissed her cheek. He felt her face warm under his lips and pulled back with a smirk, whispering, "I think I won."

"Robb, this is amazing," Adaira said with a huge smile, peeking back at him over her shoulder from where she had waded knee deep in the water with her dress hiked up.

"I thought you'd think so," he grinned, swinging his cloak and shoes next to hers and running into the water beside her, reaching down and splashing a handful up at her. The pair was soon playing waist deep in the water, having too much fun to care for the state of their clothes. After one particularly large splash to his head, Robb grabbed Adaira, both of them submerging underwater and coming up in a fit of laughter.

"Your mother will kill me when she sees the state of my dress," Adaira warned several minutes later after they waded to the side of the pool.

"Kill is a bit harsh. If anything, she will probably scold me for being such a terrible influence on her darling girl," Robb joked, falling into more laughter, watching as she tried to wring the water from her skirts. "I swear, sometimes, I think she likes the two of you better than she likes us."

"Of course she does," Adaira said, intentionally flipping her hair long hair in his direction to soak Robb again. She looked up at him innocently, but the mischievous grin on his face sent her running as chased her, ready to throw her back into the water. He caught up to her in one of the wildflower beds and picked her up from behind, swinging her around.

"Robb, put me down! Let me go!" she giggled, holding onto his forearms and kicking her feet.

"Never," he laughed wickedly, before falling to the ground, and rolling in the brightly colored flowers, until both of them were out of breath from laughter.

Collapsing side by side, Adaira let out a contented sigh as she looked up at the perfectly clear sky. Robb reached across the small space between their shoulders and grabbed her hand, lacing his fingers with hers. For several long minutes, they both lay serenely, until the cold broke through their giddiness and Adaira started shivering.

"Gods, my mother really will kill me if I let you freeze to death," he joked, walking to the horses to grab his cloak. She sat up as he wrapped the fur and cloth around her shoulders.

"Thanks," she smiled, burrowing into the warmth. He just shook his head with a laugh.

"I don't want to say this, but we should probably go. The sun is getting low, and we've already ruined your dress and turned you into an icicle. If I make you late to supper, I fear I may lose my inheritance," Robb said, standing and extending a hand to her.

Even after she stood, he didn't drop her hand. For a moment, he looked as though he wanted to say something else, but instead, he just smiled that confident grin of his and led her back to the horses.


	11. The Best Day - Probably

That night, Robb and Adaira very narrowly escaped being late for supper. The pair rode in all smiles and laughter. Robb took her hand as he led the way back towards their chambers.

"This was probably the best day I've had in Winterfell," Adaira stated as they reached her door.

"Probably?" Robb asked with a teasing smile.

"Definitely," she answered.

Robb kissed her cheek once again, adding, "I'll come get you for supper."

Adaira swept into her room with a huge grin and a red face, quickly changing to get ready before Robb returned for her. As they walked into the hall, everyone was just sitting down to eat.

"How was your day?" Robb asked with enthusiasm as he sat next to Adaira, Theon to his other side.

Arya was first to speak, "Jon and I had such fun! We practiced so many swordplaying techniques!"

"Arya, you should not have been playing with swords," Sansa chided her.

"It was fun! We had a great time, didn't we, Jon?" Arya asked.

"Absolutely!" Jon returned, sending his youngest sister a big smile.

"Then, Cass came too, and Rickon. Cassia helped me improve so much in archery!" Arya added.

The eldest Devenny smiled at Arya from across the table until Theon scoffed, "You taught her archery?"

"Yes, I did," Cassia answered, leaning over the table to meet his eye.

It was at that point Robb and Adaira realized that Cassia and Theon sat on the same side of the table but at different ends, which almost never happened.

Theon stared at Cass for another moment; apart from raised eyebrows, his expression was completely disinterested. With a sigh, he turned to Arya, "What was one of her suggestions?"

"To keep my hand very close to my face as I pull back the arrow."

Theon now looked directly at the brunette Devenny, his eyes questioning her, but Cassia said nothing. Turning to Arya yet again, he added, "Cassia taught you nothing. That was my advice."

"Yes, I gave you no helpful input. Truly, this is all about Theon and his incredible talents with a bow. We are so lucky to have him here," Cassia added, her tone dripping in excessive sweetness.

Theon glared at her with a sort of disdain usually reserved for the other Devenny. Adaira also stared at her sister, but she was somewhat impressed. Outbursts were rare for the elder girl, and Adaira had no problem with it being directed towards the Greyjoy boy.

"So," Cassia added, looking to Robb and Adaira with a sincere smile, "How was your day?"

Glancing at Robb, the youngest Devenny blushed slightly in response while he grinned.

"I would say it was great. Probably," he added with a teasing smirk.

Adaira chuckled, "Probably."

"Where did you go?" Cassia asked.

"We went riding. Robb found this stunning place," her sister continued. "And, we—"

"What is wrong with you?" Theon interrupted.

"Sorry?" Adaira bristled, assuming this was directed at her.

However, Theon acted as though she didn't exist, staring daggers at the girl further down the table.

"You tell me to be a man, so you can act like a child?" he demanded.

With a measured sigh, Cassia looked to the table, "I'm sorry. I am not feeling so well. I'll see you all tomorrow, and Theon, I apologize for my outburst."

Cassia stood. When she turned, however, her expression changed, falling back into anger. She vaguely heard Theon make some comment that she should not be the one to walk away, but Cass paid no attention, swiftly escaping the Great Hall.

"Are you truly sorry?" Theon called to her in the courtyard.

"No. I am very angry with you!" Her voice wavered as she kept her back to him. She always had known he could be mean, but he had never been that way with her, and the frustration was threatening to bubble over as it bit into her stomach.

"Well, I'm angry with you too!" His long legs carried him to her side quickly. "You were a complete-"

Upon reaching her arm, Theon suddenly stopped speaking as he saw the tears rolling down her face. Cassia tried to avoid his gaze, feeling like a fool for crying in anger. She wasn't a child anymore, and this was not how women grown were supposed to act.

Theon's mouth fell open slightly, completely off guard from her tears. His cold eyes softened, and he instantly reached out, cupping her face with his hand and wiping away a tear with his thumb.

"Please don't do that. I feel very uncomfortable," he added.

Cassia laughed slightly, a smile betraying her. "I would hate to make you uncomfortable."

Theon waited until her green eyes gazed up at him. "I'm sorry I made you cry."

Now, her tears stopped as she stared at him in shock.

"What?" he asked.

"I don't think I've ever heard you apologize."

Theon smirked slightly. "Don't get used to it."

But as the words came out of his mouth, he pulled her into him, holding her flush against his body. He couldn't find the right words, but he hoped this would make her feel better as it made him. What he didn't realize was that an apology was enough, but Cassia was content to remain in his arms while Theon had no desire to let her go.

Inside, the table sat in uncomfortable silence for a few moments until Jon added, "Well, seems everyone's days varied a bit."

The laughter brought everyone back to normal.

"I'm going to go check on my sister," Adaira said quietly, only caring if Robb heard. He sent her a reassuring smile and nodded. "If I don't come back, find me, because I will've probably come to blows with Theon."

"Take it easy on him, Daira," he called after her, which sent the entire table into laughter, even shaking Sansa from her propriety.

When Adaira went into the yard, she had expected the tears, but not the embrace. Theon had his arms wrapped tightly and low around her sister's waist, and neither seemed close to pulling away.

"Cass, can we talk?" she called as she neared, her voice coming off harsher than intended.

Quickly, Cassia pulled out of Theon's arms, wiping the tears from her cheeks. The two of them looked at each other for a moment, seemingly lost in another world, while Adaira stood by, waiting to be acknowledged. To no one's surprise, the first words came from Theon, whose face twisted from a legitimate smile to its usual mocking smirk.

"Should've known you'd be out here, poking around. Little Adaira can never mind her own business, can she?"

"Theon, don't start. Cassia is my sister, and you are nothing but inconsequential. Right now, I want to talk to her and continue not caring about you."

"I am Theon Greyjoy, the heir to the Iron Islands. I am not inconsequential," he fumed, breaking away from Cassia and moving to tower over Adaira. Instead of being intimidated by him, she just raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks for the history lesson. Is it my turn? You are Theon Greyjoy, ward of Winterfell, given away by your dear father, who clearly didn't care for your titles any more than I do."

"Adaira! Stop this, now!" Cassia exclaimed, trying to step between her sister and the boy she was quickly developing feelings for, but neither would budge from staring each other down. She added, "I'm fine, please, just go back inside."

With an exasperated sigh and a hurt look on her face, Adaira turned on her heel, hurrying towards the castle.

"Finally, that little brat took a lesson," Theon droned from behind Cassia.

"She's my sister, Theon."

"And gods, I don't see how that's possible. You're so kind, so adventurous, so easy to be with, and she is…just awful," Theon added. As Cassia shook her head, still facing away from him, he finally noticed how serious she was. With a sad sigh, he walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach, pulling her back to his chest.

"Can we just forget today happened?" Cassia asked, leaning back against him, trying to forget the frustration he caused her just to enjoy his embrace.

Theon laced his fingers with hers. "As long as we can remember this part, why not?" he added, brushing his lips against her temple. He felt her tense for a brief second in his arms, but then relax further into him.

"Okay," Cassia agreed quietly. As they stood in the middle of the yard, content in each other's arms, she realized this was the Theon she had seen from the first day they met – not the stubborn, arrogant boy - but the one who just needed to care about someone. A smile crossed her face as it dawned on her that that someone might just be her.


	12. Crossing the Line of Propriety

Adaira nearly ran into Robb as she rushed back into the castle. Instead of stopping when his hands moved to steady her, she pushed away from him and continued down the hall to her chambers. She wouldn't face him until he caught the door to her room and followed her inside. "What happened out there?"

"I don't want to talk now, Robb, please leave me alone," she answered, her back to him and her voice shaky.

He crossed the room, putting both hands on her shoulders, softly muttering, "We both know that's not going to happen."

"I know I shouldn't, but I can't help it. I just can't stand him," Adaira sighed, shaking his hands off her shoulders as she began to pace. "It makes me feel horrible to have that much anger in me, but I do."

"Adaira, stop," Robb instructed, but she just sighed, running a hand through her messy waves in frustration. As she went to speak again, he interrupted, "Just stop."

She paused in place, waiting for him to continue. Instead of speaking, though, Robb crossed the small space between them. They stood for a moment, both staring at each other as if trying to fight off the other's, and their own, intentions.

Without a word, Robb took Adaira's face in both hands and pressed his lips gently to hers. It was soft, sweet, simple – but it was what she needed in that moment. He pulled away all too quickly, leaving both of them blushing and speechless. After a couple seconds of breathless realization, a smile crept onto Adaira's face and she placed her hand on the side of Robb's jaw and stood on her tiptoes, connecting their lips again. She felt the smile on his lips as well as he slipped one arm around her waist, anchoring her close to him, the other hand laced into her hair. Neither pulled away until Adaira's door opened.

"Daira, I – Oh my goodness," Cassia gaped, standing stunned in the doorway, unsure what to do or say.

Adaira and Robb felt the same, red-faced and gawking from each other's embrace in uncomfortable silence. Cassia turned out the door, stepping into the hallway to try to remember her words. She had noticed a change in her sister's behavior towards Robb, but this was entirely unexpected. And, Cassia's obliviousness to her own sister's feelings made her feel increasingly guilty.

Inside, Robb and Adaira looked to each other.

"Maybe the shock will block this from her memory?" Robb suggested with a smug smile.

Adaira glanced up at him, begrudgingly returning his grin, "I doubt it."

Almost as soon as the words came out, Cassia returned with a calm expression. "This is rather inappropriate."

Pulling out of Robb's grasp, the younger Devenny's green eyes lit with a fire as she turned to speak about the inappropriateness of her sister's action, largely the disgusting nature of letting a Greyjoy touch you at all, let alone hold you for that long.

But, then she noticed the humor in Cassia's eyes. Robb began to laugh first, breaking the elder girl's straight face. Adaira breathed a small sigh of relief, but her initial reaction still loomed in the back of her mind.

"It is inappropriate," Cassia stated.

Robb raised an eyebrow, "You truly think you will not kiss a man before you are married?"

"We are not talking about me, Robb," she returned with a smirk, getting the same from the boy who felt like a brother.

"Perhaps we should be." It was Adaira's comment that broke through the easy smiles.

Robb glanced between the two sisters, "And perhaps, I should take my leave for this conversation."

He took Adaira's hand and kissed it, keeping eye contact with the blonde Devenny. Against her will, the girl smiled, watching Robb walk out the door. When he left, her eyes returned to her older sister.

"I don't understand," she stated.

Cassia's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you not understand?"

"How can you be so kind to Theon?"

"With the exception of yesterday, Theon has never done anything to antagonize me."

"Never?" Adaira scoffed. "Never? His family slaughtered ours!"

Cass took a breath, "His fami—"

"Do you remember the bodies in the Nautic Keep?" Daira cried. "Or have you been able to block that out? Because if you can somehow, Cass, please teach me how."

"Of course I remember!" Cassia shot back. "I counted 30 between our hiding spot and the well before I had to stop myself, and I remember every single one of their faces."

"Then, how can you look at him without remembering them taking everyone we knew?"

"He's my friend," Cassia returned weakly, not sure if it was that simple anymore.

Adaira shook her head, "Do you ever wonder what would have happened if Davian survived the trip to Winterfell? Do you think he could forgive Theon?"

That was the blow that broke onto Cassia. Her eyes began to sting, thinking of her oldest brother, her best friend. He had been days away from Winterfell, from her, after the rebellion and died on the road. She thought of Davian every day and honestly had no idea if he would be so forgiving.

"They took everything from us," Adaira repeated.

"It seems to me that you have a boy out there who's falling in love with you, so I guess they didn't take everything," Cassia returned, trying to build a new defense. "You may have never met Robb if—"

"—That is not fair!"

"No, none of this is," she agreed, starting to walk away as her sister fumed. Before she stepped out the door, though, Cass turned back around. "There's not a day that goes by when I don't wish we had our family back, but all the wishing in the world won't bring them to life, Daira. And I can't live with that much anger."

"I can't forgive him," Adaira swore, feeling tears boil over her green eyes.

"I understand."

With that, Cassia turned. Any more time in that room and she would begin crying too. She barely got down the hall when a familiar face emerged from the corner.

"She needs you," Cassia stated, wiping her tears as Robb came forward.

Robb nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder, "You could probably get Jon to train with you. I know that always helps you."

With a small smile, she thanked Robb, who gave her arm a friendly squeeze and turned down the hall towards Adaira. Despite her ability to escape her sister without crying, Cassia was torn apart by Adaira's words. Cass had always been able to compartmentalize, but if she really thought about Davian or her father, Torrett, Ryen, her mother, it made her physically ill and question everything she was feeling.

She wasn't angry enough to swordfight her emotions away, nor did she want to speak about them. Instead, she found herself wandering through the castle, ultimately sitting outside along one of the bridges. Slumping against the stone, she pulled her knees to her chest and stared up at the stars, letting the wind numb her.

"Cassia?" Theon called.

She glanced towards him as he walked to her. She nearly asked Theon to leave, feeling the weight of House Devenny staring down at her from the heavens, but when he sat with her, she didn't want to anymore. Despite the guilt tugging at her stomach, she didn't want him to go.

"Did your sister make you this upset?" he demanded, seeing the lines of dried tears on her face. "I will make her regret-"

"—That would make me more sad, Theon."

With his typically fiery response poorly received, he seemed unsure how next to respond and simply stared up at the sky along with this girl he desperately wanted to make smile.

"You could put an arm around me," she suggested.

"Cassia Devenny, teaching me social cues on how to handle women. Perfect."

Now, he got a small smirk from her. Not everything he wanted, but it was a start. Theon looked into her eyes, still somewhat hesitant.

"You aren't going to break me, you know," Cassia stated as he ultimately wrapped an arm around her.

"You're very different from what I'm used to."

"I am a lot stronger than I look."

He leaned in as if to test her. Cassia pulled back just an inch as Theon purposefully came up short. Their eyes met, green on hazel, as her heart began to pound in her chest.

"I'm going to try very hard not to test your theory," he added and kissed her, hard.

Her emotions swirled inside, a mix of excitement, guilt, and nerves, that were all pushed aside as Theon cupped her face and sucked on her lower lip, forcing her to only think about him.

Theon had been with other girls before, it was a well-known fact around Winterfell, but to him, none had ever tasted like Cassia. Maybe it was her lineage, maybe it was her birthplace, but when he kissed her, he could swear he tasted the ocean. She tasted like home.

She pulled away, winded and flushed, a huge smile crossing her face. "I didn't know it was possible to be kissed like that," Cassia said, her voice soft with wonder. "I didn't know it would feel like everything stopped when –"

Theon didn't let her finish her sentence before bringing his lips back to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her onto his lap.

He both didn't want to and desperately wanted to lose control with her. As one hand traveled down to her waist and the other lost itself in her long curly tresses, Theon felt a need growing inside of him. This girl, of all in Winterfell, who knew him better than nearly anyone, who was so polite in public but never hesitated to tell him when he was wrong, who had shown him kindness from his first day taken prisoner in a strange town - was the girl whose mouth he was exploring, whose skin was warming under his touch.

Cassia Devenny had always been all courtesy and custom, but in that moment, with her sighing into his kiss, Theon decided that no matter how long it took, he would convince her to share his bed, and maybe, something more.


	13. Sneaking Around

Robb stopped at the still-ajar door to Adaira's chambers, preparing himself for what awaited him inside. He had seen her cry before and it had never been easy, not even when she was a child, crying because she fell from her horse, because Theon ripped pages out of her favorite book, or because of one of her nightmares. Now, especially considering the day's events, he felt a sense of dread at seeing this. His role had changed entirely in a matter of hours, and already, he felt pressure.

"Daira?" he called as he stepped into the room and saw her lying on the bed, her whole body shaking with tears. When she didn't respond, he closed the door, crossed the room and sat behind her on the fur blanket. Running a hand down her arm, he asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Adaira shook her head as she took a deep breath and rolled over to face him. Propriety didn't cross his mind as he lay next to her and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Please tell me you're not crying because of me, or something I did?" he asked, his forehead creased with worry.

At his concern, she couldn't help but smile sadly at him, shaking her head again. "Everything you've done is what's keeping me together right now."

"You don't look very together, Daira," Robb said, moving his hand from her hair to her cheek to brush away the tears.

After several moments of quiet and with a shaky breath, she spoke again. "I know it's not fair to you, to make you be strong for me, but could you just hold me for a little while? Please?"

Without a word, he moved to his back, gathering her into his arms. She laid her head on his chest, her shoulders still trembling. They lay like that, quiet and close, for some time until Robb spoke up.

"I'll be your strength as long as you need it, Adaira. That is what a good man does for his lady," he whispered, absentmindedly playing with the ends of her hair.

"Am I your lady, my lord?" she questioned, her voice no longer quivering.

Robb laughed warmly, and the motion of it caused Adaira to shift, propping herself up on an elbow to look him in the eyes. The Stark boy's bright blue gaze pierced right through her, leaving her breathless like it always had, and the way his eyes darted from hers to her lips brought a blush to her cheeks again.

"Yes, Adaira. You're mine, and I am yours, for as long as you'll have me," he muttered, closing the distance between their lips.

This time, his kiss was less gentle, less careful, and more hungry and passionate. Her fingers tangled into his auburn curls as he tugged at her bottom lip with his teeth, and when he flipped her over onto her back, trailing his kisses over her jaw and neck, he knew he was crossing a line. The newfound fervor of having her this way, though, pushed modesty to the furthest corners of Robb's mind.

From the little sighs and soft noises she made when he nipped at her pulse point, he gathered that she didn't care either. Eagerly, he pressed his mouth to hers again. No matter how much he wanted to continue, though, when he felt the tightening in his breeches, he forced himself to pull away. Both were out of breath and when he saw the look on her face, one he could only describe as terrified desire, he mentally kicked himself.

"I'm sorry, Daira, I shouldn't have done that," he mumbled, sitting up on the bed, nervously running a hand through his hair. "You've been through enough today, I'm not going to complicate it any more."

"Today has been complicated," Adaira remarked carefully, forming each word slowly and deliberately and sitting up to face him again. "But two things about today have been strangely simple - kissing you and being kissed by you."

He leaned forward, his lips hovering just before hers, noses brushing as her eyes fluttered shut, and breathed, "Skip your lessons in the morning, my lady. Accompany me to the godswood instead."

She nodded simply, running her hand across the scruff on his cheek before pressing an innocent kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"Until the morning, then, Robb."

"And tonight? No more tears, no more sadness. Dream of me," he said with a grin, standing from the bed and walking backwards toward the door.

"You should be so lucky, my lord," Adaira teased with a giggle as he bowed deeply on his way out of the room.

With a sigh, she flopped backwards onto her furs, trying her best to fill her mind with thoughts of the eldest Stark rather than her worries.

"Your sister and Robb have spent a great deal of time together recently," Lady Catelyn commented as she stood with Cassia, overlooking the courtyard.

Adaira was below, laying in the grass on her stomach and reading a book, while Robb sat next to her, basking in the sun on a surprisingly warm day for the North. In the three days since they had first kissed, the two were practically inseparable.

Smiling, Cassia nodded her agreement, "I know he makes her very happy."

"I have always thought of you girls as my daughters. Nothing would make me happier than to truly connect you to the family."

"Adaira Stark has a lovely sound to it."

"And, what of you, Cassia? We have had many visitors in Winterfell in the past few years, have any young men from these families made much of an impression?"

Cassia blushed under Lady Stark's watchful eye, avoiding her gaze to let it fall again on the courtyard. At one side, she saw a tall figure sword fighting, so she again turned away, "None of the visitors no, but they have all been very kind to me."

Catelyn watched the eldest Devenny for a moment before adding quietly, "Well, there is no rush. I have no desire to send you anywhere else, nor back to the Snowsands for that matter."

Ever since her fight with Adaira, memories of the Nautic Keep had been floating in her mind constantly. Well, at least when she wasn't kissing Theon. The thought made her blush further, but she quickly spoke up, "I still remember it – every room, passageway, chamber. I know it would never be the same, but sometimes, I dream of going back, but there would be nothing there."

"Lands have been rebuilt before, Cassia, if that is what you truly want," Catelyn reminded her. "But, we will not worry about this today. Come along."

Casting one more look towards her sister, Cassia walked after Lady Stark as they went to address the costs of the Umbers' stay.

Below, Robb had begun poking and pestering Adaira as she did her best to ignore him.

"My, you are irritating," she teased, finally setting the book aside.

Robb sat back, pretending to be offended, "My lady, how could you say such a thing?"

Adaira picked up her book again and smacked his arm with a smirk.

"Oh you've injured me greatly!" Robb cried, holding his shoulder and falling over.

"I did no such thing."

"That book is absurdly thick," he commented, stealing a glance at Adaira.

She shrugged, "It ought to be. This is the full history to date of House Devenny. I've been keeping it for my sister and I."

"Am I in it?"

Adaira blushed but quickly tried to sound at ease, "I can't imagine why you would be."

Robb grinned from ear to ear, "I have to read it now."

"No!" she cried. "Under no circumstances."

"Daira, please," he begged, his blue eyes causing her to melt inside.

"Robb!" Theon's voice carried across the yard, announcing his approach.

Instantly, Adaira's melting heart hardened again along with her expression. Robb cast an easy smile towards his friend, however.

"You're up against me. Come on," Theon added, not acknowledging Adaira's presence.

"Now?" Robb asked, casting a look towards the girl next to him.

"Yes," Theon sighed.

"Can't you play Jon again, or are you tired of getting beat?" Adaira asked sweetly.

Now, Theon turned a look towards her, his face humorless. "Well, little Adaira, if you ever took your face out of a book, you might notice I did beat Jon, hence my conversation with Robb. Believe me, little else would have forced me over here."

Adaira was also humorless in her expression, but as she opened her mouth to speak, Robb got up, seemingly tired of the parlay of words.

"I will go, which should give you time to hide your book, Daira, so I don't know what you've written about us all."

Now curiosity sprung in Theon, his eyebrows raised. "Us all? What kind of—"

"—No, come on," Robb insisted, putting an arm around Theon's shoulder to pull him away.

Adaira sighed as she watched Robb walk away, not noticing she was staring until he picked up a sword, lining up against Theon, and sent her a wink. In response, she bit her lip and looked to the ground before rolling onto her back in the grass. As much as she wanted to watch, she couldn't stand to see him spar with Theon. When she did, her stomach was in knots, her mind laced with thoughts of how the Greyjoys had taken nearly everyone she cared for away from her, and how scared she was that Theon would now take Robb. She knew her worries were unfounded though, and she hated feeling like a fool, so she nearly always disappeared and left the men to their swords and strategy.

As she flopped an arm over her eyes, she let out a heavy sigh. With so many feelings swirling inside of her, she needed her sister more than ever.

They had barely spoken since their fight. Though the two girls had always been very different, ever since the siege at the Snowsands, nothing could come between them. She couldn't remember the last time they had gone days without words, but she doubted it had ever even happened. The night before, Adaira had hoped to seek Cassia out and right whatever wrong stood between them, but she was nowhere to be found. After nearly an hour of fruitless searching, Daira had wandered into Robb's room and into his arms.

But more than even Robb's comfort, she wanted her sister's advice on everything that so rapidly seemed to be changing in her life. And she wanted everything to be right, normal again between the two of them. It was a low blow, she knew, to question if Cassia remembered the bodies in the Nautic Keep, to bring up Davian, but Adaira had never known how to bite her tongue – nor was she ever that good at apologizing.

"Adaira, what are you doing?" Jon Snow asked, breaking her from her thoughts as he sat down next to her.

"Thinking too much."

"Oh no, Daira? Thinking? Dangerous," he teased, giving her shoulder a light shove when she shot him a glare. "What are you thinking about?"

"Cass. She hasn't spoken to me, and every time I try to seek her out, she's nowhere to be found," she explained, choosing her words carefully. She hadn't even told Robb the extent of their argument.

"Surprising, so I suppose you aren't the only one sneaking around," Jon smirked, raising an eyebrow at her. Adaira blushed crimson.

"You've noticed?" she asked, too worried about getting caught that she didn't realize what he had implied.

"You're not as sneaky as you think you are, Devenny. I notice a lot of things."

Adaira was quiet, unsure of what to say to that. She didn't care if Jon knew - she trusted him entirely and knew that Robb did as well. It just made her worry that someone else had seen the stolen moments they shared - the kisses in corridors, the embraces behind closed doors. They had been inseparable, and she knew the flirting wouldn't have gone unnoticed, but there was nothing improper about that. The rest of it, however, was what concerned her. She wasn't sure what Catelyn and Ned would think about the fact that she had stayed in Robb's chamber until dawn that morning, just talking and holding one another, or the mark that he had left on her shoulder from biting it, or the way he kissed her to convince her to stay every time she was going to go back to her chambers. When Jon spoke again, it was almost as if he had read her mind.

"You know they wouldn't care, don't you? My father and Robb's mother love you. You would be an ideal match for him, you don't need to worry about that."

"How am I an ideal match? He is to be the Lord of Winterfell, the Warden of the North. Shouldn't his marriage be strategic, not to a highborn girl without a house to point to?"

"I don't have a house to point to, and Ned Stark has never once forsaken me. What makes you think he would forbid the marriage of his son and a girl whose family died fighting in his service? Plus, you already are like a daughter to them."

"Thank you, Jon," she smiled over at him, before glancing over at Robb and Theon just in time to see Robb knock the sword from Theon's hands. Relief washed over her and she couldn't keep the smile from spreading. Jon laughed at the distraught look on Theon's face, before standing again and patting Adaira on the shoulder.

"I'm going to go rescue my brother from rematch challenges. Would you like me to send him over?" he asked kindly.

"No, thank you. I'm going to go find Cassia."

Jon gave her a supportive smile as he turned and approached the other boys. Adaira watched Robb try to approach her, but his half-brother caught his arm and shook his head. Though he looked confused, he stayed where he was, letting Adaira scoop up her book and leave the yard. After depositing the book back onto the shelf in her room, the spine facing the wall just in case Robb followed through with his curiosity, Adaira went in search of her sister.


	14. Forgiven

Much to Adaira's surprise, Cassia was in her room, poring over papers that were spread across her desk. After a light knock on the open doorframe, the older girl spun surprised in her seat.

"Oh. It's just you. Come in," she said, her demeanor still stiff toward her younger sister.

"Who were you expecting?" Adaira asked, raising an eyebrow as she crossed the room to her sister's side.

"No one. I just finished my lessons with Lady Catelyn and I wasn't expecting visitors is all," she answered, but the slight blush on her cheeks didn't go unnoticed.

The two girls sat in what usually wouldn't have been uncomfortable silence, but given their rift, it was aching. After enough time had passed, Adaira swallowed her pride and mumbled the two words she had always hated saying.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Cassia asked flippantly, focusing on the ledgers and documents before her.

"For the other night. For accusing you of not remembering our family," Adaira couldn't make eye contact, twisting the ends of her hair nervously.

"You don't need to be sorry, Daira. You were upset. I understood that," Cassia responded, turning her eyes to the younger girl for the first time since she had entered the room. Her green eyes were glossed over with tears unshed, a rare sight to see.

"And I forgive you. But please, please remember that they were my family too. And I don't understand what you saw, because you won't let me, nor anyone, into that part of your mind. But I lost them all too, and I miss them every day."

"I miss them too. I wonder all the time what our lives would have been like," the younger girl added, looking at the floor, ashamed for what she had said to her sister no matter how much she had meant it at the time.

"We can't do that, little sister. These are our lives now," Cassia said, tipping Adaira's chin back up to look at her. Just as quick as they were there, the tears were gone. "All is forgiven, Daira. You are the only family I have left, and I love you very much."

"I love you too, Cass. And I have missed you a lot these last three days."

"You haven't looked too lonely," the older girl teased, watching the blush creep over her cheeks.

"He is…well, he…I don't even know where to begin."

"A man who leaves you speechless? Someone knight him, he has managed to do the impossible."

"You were right when you said that what we are doing is not appropriate."

"It doesn't matter if it's appropriate or not. You're going to do it anyway, both of us know that," Cassia said with a smile, but when Adaira's face fell, she took her hands into her own. "Little sister, you are nearly a woman grown. It's only natural that you would develop feelings like this. And you couldn't have picked a better man to have them for."

"Have you ever felt like this before, Cass?" the younger sister asked the older, a hopeful, yet lost look on her face as she sought advice.

With a heavy sigh, Cassia was unable to keep the smile from her lips as she stood and crossed the room to her window. In the yard below, Theon and Robb were sparring again. It took more than a little effort to pull her eyes away and glance back at her sister.

"It is my understanding that falling in love is the most wonderful, terrifying feeling in the world," Cassia said quietly. She turned towards her sister with a smile, "Now, tell me everything."

Excitedly, Adaira sat down on her sister's bed and with a wide smile, quickly began to tell her what happened in the past three days.

"Cass—ia," Theon cut off as he saw the girls laughing in her room. He stood awkwardly in the doorway, attempting to find the something to say as Adaira turned a questioning look to her sister.

"Did you find it?" Cassia asked, thinking on her feet.

"Uh, yes," he answered, following her lead.

"Find what?" Adaira questioned.

The elder Devenny bowed her head, shaking it, "I was a fool and left Davian's dagger outside. I couldn't find it all of today."

"That is unlike you," her sister returned.

"I haven't been myself in days," Cassia replied. For a moment, a punch in the stomach reminded her how much she hated lying, but she couldn't explain this to Adaira. Not yet.

Theon added quickly, "I have it in my chamber, when you have a moment."

"Thank you," she replied, watching after him with full green eyes that pulled him to a stop at least temporarily. She came to him shortly after with a glowing smile upon her face.

"So you and your sister have made up, then?" he inferred.

"Yes, finally. It took longer than I hoped."

"You feel better?" he asked and then added, "You must. Your seem much more relaxed now, even without my help."

She blushed as Theon strode towards her, placing his arm just above her shoulder and shutting the door, keeping her between it and him. Cassia's breathing picked up just a notch, which drove a smirk to Theon's face. She hadn't yet been in his chamber, a fact she seemed keenly aware of.

"I shouldn't be here," she said softly.

"No," Theon returned, pressing himself closer to her. Her breath completely caught as she stared into his hazel eyes. "You should."

"We—"

He caught her lower lip in his teeth, pulling at it slowly as she curled her body towards him in response. He cupped her face with his hand, forcing her eyes to slowly rise to his. Theon felt as though he could guide everything now that she was here, staring in such confusion as though needing direction.

He pressed his lips against hers, slowly, smoldering as it built up intensity. She let out a soft moan in his mouth, which encouraged him further. Cassia let him take control for a moment as he pulled her hips towards his and slowly ran a hand up her side as her fingers tugged softly at his hair. It was only as he picked her up, locking her legs around his waist with her back against the door that she seemed to remember herself.

"We need to go to supper," she breathed quickly, putting her hand on his chest for distance.

For a moment, Theon waited, staring into her eyes to make sure she registered her legs wrapped around him, how his hands felt on her waist and high on her leg.

"Theon," she protested as he leaned in for one more kiss. Then, he slowly set her down, watching her reaction as she slid down his body.

"So, now, we have to be the picture of propriety?" he teased, enjoying her embarrassed laugh.

"This is moving too quickly."

Theon raised an eyebrow. On the contrary, he felt this was moving ridiculously slowly. Cassia had barely let his hands touch anything but her waist and side. In three days, he had usually bedded whomever he targeted. For once he held his tongue, though, looking towards Cassia with curious eyes.

"So what do I get for keeping this quiet?"

"My eternal gratitude is not enough?" Cassia asked sweetly as she walked to the mirror to salvage her hair and eliminate any evidence of this run in.

Theon watched her fingers work in odd fascination as she fixed her hair and dress, nothing out of place. She stood, still looking in the mirror in concern, thinking Adaira would somehow know just by looking at her. But, as Theon walked behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, a soft smile came to her lips.

"The only thing people will notice is how beautiful you are," Theon stated, looking into her eyes through the mirror.

Now, Cassia smiled even more.

"They will never think you were in here."

There was a slight sadness to his tone that made Cassia turn around to face him. Her green eyes were wide with concern as she touched his face.

"You realize that if you and Adaira got along, this would be so different. We would not need to sneak so much," she explained.

"Just tell me you're mine, and that's all I need to hear."

"Of course I am," she answered, kissing him softly.

Theon shook off his uneasy feelings in an instant and replaced them with an overconfident smirk, "You should be so lucky, Cassia Devenny."

Cassia furrowed her eyebrows, shaking her head thoughtfully, "No…I think you are the lucky one."

As she swept out of the room, Theon watched her with a growing smile before following.


	15. Lying

"Are you with Lady Catelyn tomorrow again?" Theon asked Cassia as he fell into step her on their way to the Great Hall.

"No, she suggested I spend more time with the girls."

Theon smirked, "So that means you will actually be spending time with the men."

"Of course."

"Good," he replied, pushing open the heavy door to the Great Hall.

Inside, Robb and Adaira were sitting down to the table with Robb's younger siblings. Jon came in just behind Cassia and Theon.

"And where were you two?" Jon asked.

"With you, of course," Cassia returned with a smile. "The three of us have spent the past hour together."

"Of course we did," Jon returned, shaking his head. "Of course…"

When Adaira saw her sister enter with Theon and Jon in tow, she untangled her fingers from Robb's under the table. He turned to look at her, brow furrowed in disappointment. She just sent him a small smile and squeezed his knee before returning her hands to her own lap. Jon took the seat on her other side as Cassia and Theon sat on the opposite side of the table.

"Did you get Davian's dagger back?" Adaira asked, sending her sister a smile and doing her best to ignore Robb's fingertips running along the outside of her thigh.

"I did, thank goodness. I wonder if I am coming down with something, I have been so forgetful this last week," Cassia tried her best to cover. When Adaira's brow furrowed in concern, she simultaneously felt proud for being able to convince her and guilty for lying.

"Maybe you should just rest tomorrow," the youngest Devenny suggested. When the older shrugged, she added, "At least be careful, okay?"

"I'm fine, little sister, but I appreciate your concern."

After giving her sister one more look of apprehension, Adaira turned her eyes to the plate just placed in front of her, while Sansa began excitedly telling the rest of the table about the poetry she read that day. As the youngest Devenny lifted her fork, her mind was on anything but eating with Robb growing bolder, running his hand across the top of her leg. She was thankful that no one had seemed to notice, but she felt her cheeks enflame nonetheless.

The rest of supper went as normally, amiably. Everyone at the table, the oldest Stark included, were at ease and chattering, and she did her best to contribute as naturally as she could when he was driving her crazy. As soon as it was appropriate, she dismissed herself, shooting Robb a look as she stepped away from the table. Minutes later, he stood and followed her from the hall, though he told the rest of the table that he was tired and heading to his chambers early. Even the children weren't fooled.

"Cassia, are they in love?" Sansa swooned as soon as Robb was out of sight.

Jon, Theon, and she burst into laughter, leaving the younger girl looking bewildered. "What is so funny? I think it would be lovely."

Across the Great Hall, Adaira and Robb's departure did not go unnoticed. Ned watched his eldest son leave, his walk all confidence and excitement, and brought a hand to his chin in thought.

"They've been together quite a bit lately," Catelyn said from his side, following his eyes to the door. "Cassia tells me they are quite taken by each other."

"Cat, they've been taken by one another since the day they met. She's lovely, and Robb is at that age."

"Ned Stark, I do believe I hear a "but" coming," she jested, putting a hand on her husband's forearm.

"But they are too young, and I worry about the choices they are making."

"They are not too young. We were scarcely older when we were wed," Catelyn reasoned, remembering how afraid she had been to marry the northern stranger. Though their love had bloomed, she didn't want to deny her children the chance to marry for the sweeping kind of love they wrote songs about. "And you need not fret about their choices. Robb is your son, through and through. There is not a quality more paramount to him than honor, and I can tell just by watching them that her honor matters most of all to him."

Ned's eyes were still focused on the door his son had just exited through. With a shake of his head and a small smile, he looked back at his wife.

"It is nothing that need be dealt with now, my love. Eat, drink, and don't worry about our smitten son," she reassured.

Robb practically threw open the door to Adaira's chambers. When she wasn't inside, though, he couldn't ignore the disappointment and irritation he felt. Silently and sullenly, he trudged back to his chambers. His entrance was much the same, only instead of throwing the door open, he slammed it shut and cursed. It wasn't until her arms slid around his torso from behind that his jaw unclenched.

"I wanted to surprise you, but I suppose I angered you instead," she whispered, pressing her lips gently to his back.

Instead of responding, he just took her hand and circled her around his body so she faced him. As soon as her dark green eyes met his bright blue ones, he pulled her flush against him and crashed his lips down onto hers. As his tongue slipped into her mouth and elicited a sigh, he ran his hands down to her hips, anchoring her against him. She bit his lip playfully, and he groaned and picked her up by her waist, hoisting her feet off the ground. She let out a squeak, then broke the kiss and erupted into giggles.

"I should aggravate you more often," she teased, supporting herself with an arm around his shoulder and running one hand through his thick curls.

"Stay with me again tonight, Daira." His eyes burned into her, softening any resolve she could possibly have. He lowered her to her feet again, but kept her pulled tightly against him.

"I…We didn't sleep at all last night, Robb. I know you must be tired," she tried to reason as she slid her fingertips through the hair on his jaw.

"As must you. But I don't want you to go, and I know you don't want to go either. You can sleep here, with me," he dipped his head down to kiss the spot behind her ear that only the night before he had discovered would make her melt into his arms.

"Robb, we are too familiar," she sighed, but he could tell by the way she eased against him that he was close to winning her over.

"We aren't doing anything wrong, just sleeping," he breathed, lips curling into a grin as he felt her shiver. He brought his lips to hers in a chaste kiss, as if to prove what he had just said. "What scandal is there in that? It wouldn't be the first time you slept a night in my bed."

"The last time, I was nine, I had just had a nightmare, and I distinctly remember we both got quite the scolding for it. Jory didn't speak to you for weeks."

"You always have been like a surrogate daughter to him," he laughed, remembering the guard's thinly veiled anger. "But you're a woman now, Daira. Not a little girl. No one will scold you. I won't let them. Now, are you going to get into bed or am I going to have to put you there?"

He picked her up again, her giggles and protests only fueling him, and tossed her down on her back onto his large, fur-covered mattress. As he crawled into the bed with her, she curled into his side, and any apprehension between them melted away. Both were amazed at how quickly sleep came.

The next morning, Adaira snuck from Robb's room. It was too early for most of the castle to stir, but she still walked on her toes until she was close enough to her own chamber. She quickly changed into riding clothes, hurrying to meet Robb downstairs so they could go to the dell.

Robb greeted her with a wide smile as she reached the stables. He leaned in, intending to kiss her briefly. The second their lips touched, however, he felt it had been days although it was not even an hour. His arms locked around her waist as she raised herself onto her toes to get as close as possible, losing herself in the moment. It took several minutes before Robb forced himself away. "Are you ready?"

Adaira nodded, but a voice spoke up, "Absolutely!"

Robb and Adaira turned to see Jon walking towards them with a smirk on his face.

"What?" Robb asked. The slight smile and furrowed eyebrows gave away his confusion.

"Our father asked that I keep an eye out for you both."

Adaira's mouth dropped open, "Did I not tell you?"

"Relax," Jon replied, placing a friendly arm on his brother's shoulder. "He is not upset. He just wants you to make good choices."

"So he sent you?" Robb teased.

Jon chuckled, "I know. Foolish decision. So, where are we going?"

Robb and Adaira looked at one another in disappointment. The dell sounded significantly less appealing now – it was their place, and they didn't want to share it with anyone else. Jon stood expectantly, entertained by the uncomfortable look between the couple.

"If we wait a bit, Cassia will probably come with us," Jon commented.

Adaira smiled, thinking that it would be nice to spend time with her sister, but Robb's next words pulled the grin from her face, "And Theon."

Adaira started to weigh the two options, debating internally to the point that she almost missed the knowing look the two boys exchanged next to her. Jon had a smirk while Robb's glance was decidedly less amused.

"What?" she asked.

Jon raised an eyebrow as Robb repeated her question.

"Why are you both looking at each other in that way?"

Robb shook his head while Jon explained, "We know how that would likely go."

Adaira watched the two boys. Jon looked like he was telling the truth. Robb, however, seemed to carry some slight hesitation behind his eyes that made Daira question him.

Jon wasted little time, though, as he strode into the stable, calling for them to follow. The couple shared another glance, disappointed to not have some time alone, but ultimately, they did follow Jon into the stables and then off towards the woods.

The morning was just beginning as Cassia stepped into the courtyard, surprised to find that Jon and Robb were not with Theon, who was casually stretched out, watching Bran get prepared for swordplay. She watched him for a minute, his amused smirk at the younger boy putting on an absurdly large amount of padding. It was so often such a taunting grin, but when everyone was gone, when Theon's guard was down, it was so easy and infectious.

"Where is everyone?" she asked, walking towards him.

Theon glanced up, his smirk now replaced with a full smile as she sat by his side. Theon remained stretched out on the ground, answering, "Gone it seems. I woke up and Robb and Jon were both gone."

"If Robb is gone, Adaira is gone," Cassia added, but the older boy just shrugged, not much caring about the youngest Devenny's whereabouts.

Theon's fingers brushed against Cassia's as she began to cheer on Bran.

"Do you intend to watch the child practice all day?" Theon asked, sitting up.

She turned her face towards his, leaning close, as though they were conspiring, "No, I am waiting for you to suggest a more fun activity."

He leaned in, so his lips nearly touched her ear, his low voice buzzing, "I can think of a few."

"Theon!" Cassia exclaimed, equal parts embarrassed by his suggestion and how her heart skipped a beat. "That is completely inappropriate."

"Cass, come on!" he called as she began to walk away.

He quickly caught up to her and saw her face was crimson, her eyes fixed on the ground, refusing to acknowledge him. He liked seeing the flush on her face, imagining what she would look like whenever he did get her into bed with him, which clearly would not be this morning.

"Cass," he repeated as they walked through an underpass. He took her hand and pulled her aside between him and the wall. "I think you misinterpreted that."

Cassia's eyes widened, "I misinterpreted?"

"Yes, thank you for admitting it. Now, I was going to suggest we go horseback riding."

"Were you?" She asked, her eyebrows raised in a clear demonstration of her

disbelief.

"Of course I was. What would you think I was suggesting?" Theon asked, feigning an injured tone.

"You know what."

"Gods, Cass, I did not know your mind would even go there, but—"

"—Goodbye, Theon," Cassia interrupted.

She could feel her own lips betray her as they started to curl into a smile. She knew exactly what Theon was suggesting and did not believe any of his terrible excuses and protests, but still, his playful expression and humor made it difficult to stay angry.

Before she got anywhere, Theon caught her hand and pulled her back towards him with a soft smile, "Let's go riding. You don't want to be angry with me."

She felt the heat from his body as she stood so close to him; her stomach beginning to flutter in excitement. With his thumb, Theon rubbed a circle into her palm, waiting for her decision.

"I have every reason to be angry with you. That is not something you say to a lady, Theon Greyjoy," Cassia returned resolutely, taking back her hand.

Nevertheless, she began to walk in the direction of the stables. Theon strode to catch up with her, ready to go off into the woods and escape Winterfell for a few hours with Cassia.


	16. Into the Woods

Adaira was moping, Robb was jockeying for her attention, and Jon couldn't have been more amused. For the third time since they had started riding, she let out a heavy sigh and gave Robb a pretty pout that nearly knocked him from his horse.

"I told you we weren't being careful enough," she sulked.

Robb apologized – again – and tried to bring his horse close enough to hold her hand. Instead of lacing her fingers in his as she so desperately wanted to do, Adaira urged Buttercup a few steps ahead. With a shake of his curly mop, Robb fell back into line with his brother.

"You got me into trouble."

"Less trouble than you'd be in if you got her pregnant," Snow responded with a shrug, barely containing the smile as he watched Robb's jaw drop and face redden.

"I wouldn't…we aren't…oh gods, is that what Father thinks we're doing? No wonder he sent you."

At the panicked response, Jon couldn't help but laugh, adding, "When I came up on the two of you in the stable, it looked as if you were about to go at it there."

"What are you two laughing about back there?" Adaira called over her shoulder, slowing her horse down.

"Jon, don't," the older boy warned, shaking his head insistently.

"You don't want to know," Jon teased, knowing it would just prompt Adaira to ask more questions.

When she turned Buttercup around and Robb shot him a look that threatened murder, he just laughed even harder. She turned her curious gaze to Robb, keeping the pouty look that she knew he couldn't deny.

"What is so funny, Robb? Please tell me."

"Jon Snow, sometimes I hate you," he groaned, before driving his horse to a run and leaving them trailing behind, Jon in stitches and Adaira in confusion.

"Well, go on. Ride to him, I will dutifully follow – but I won't bring my horse to even a gallop. Go spend a minute with him before I catch up," Jon offered with a friendly smile. She forgot all about the unexplained laughter and hurried after him.

He'd had a good head start, and his horse was simply faster than hers, but it wasn't hard to find him. He'd dismounted in a clearing far up ahead and was pacing nervously. When he saw the flaxen horse bound in, the blush returned to his cheeks. Just feet from him, his eyes were glued as Adaira swung from her horse with the grace only years of riding could ever bring. It was rare to see her in anything besides her ladylike, long dresses, but the riding clothes suited her just as well. When he realized how intently he had been watching her, his brother's jape returned to mind.

"Jon won't catch up for a few minutes. He said he wanted to give us a moment alone," she smiled, immediately closing the gap between them and hopping onto her toes to kiss him.

When her lips brushed his, though, he tensed. Eyebrows furrowing, Adaira pulled back and gave him a puzzled look. "Are you upset with me for something?"

"It's just something Jon said, and apparently that everyone else is thinking," Robb sighed, raking a hand through his hair as he began to pace.

"And what would that be, my lord?"

"Jon made a jest that I would…that we would…that I was going to get you pregnant if we weren't supervised," he struggled, turning uncomfortably to face her. A blush crept over her cheeks as well, but she shrugged it off.

"So? We aren't….well, that wouldn't happen; we haven't…why are you so concerned about something that is completely impossible at this juncture?"

"Because I won't have anyone questioning your honor," he responded, suddenly very serious, his blue eyes sharp to match his tone. He couldn't imagine why his statement made her laugh.

"Calm down, Robb," she giggled, closing the distance between their bodies again and running her hands up his chest. "You have done nothing to dishonor me, so you have nothing to worry about. Jon was just teasing you. Now, we are wasting moments of rare time we have together in which no one will catch us, so please – just stop fretting and kiss me."

Despite how she always worried about them getting caught, she seemed so calm he couldn't help but relax a little. He pulled her tightly into his arms and leaned his forehead down against hers.

"We just will have to be more careful. I don't want to give you a reputation," he cautioned, but she just smiled again and shushed him before kissing him.

Within a few feverish moments, he had her pushed against a tree with her legs linked around his hips. No matter how worried he was about sullying her name, he was still a 16-year-old boy, and the way he felt when she kissed him had killed any doubts he had. He dipped his head to her neck, kissing and biting as she breathed into his ear.

"Gods, Robb," she sighed, one hand the back of his neck, the other laced into his hair.

He bit down onto her shoulder just as she saw the two horses come galloping into the clearing. When she repeated his name, her tone filled with worry, he snapped back to reality. The sound of pounding hooves prompted him to drop her legs and turn around, hiding her behind him.

"Well, well, what have we here?" Theon Greyjoy gloated as he dismounted from his horse several yards away. Robb relaxed, laughing nervously, though Adaira was bristling behind him.

"It's just you two," Robb sighed in relief, nodding at the older boy and smiling over to Cassia.

"Who'd have thought the little urchin had it in her to loosen up and sneak around with a nobleman," Theon teased pointedly, smirking at the glare Adaira was sending him. Even Robb tensed up at the comment, keeping the girl behind him.

"Theon, stop it," Cassia chided, but her light, playful tone infuriated Adaira even more. She was tired of her sister defending him, and even more tired of his insults.

"Go fall on a sword, Greyjoy," Adaira spat through a clenched jaw.

"It looks to me as though you were about to fall on one as we approached," Theon laughed. Robb's eyes hardened at him with a look of warning, but before he could say anything in retort, Jon galloped into the clearing.

"Look, just in time, our chaperone is here," Robb said coldly, leading Adaira by the hand over to her horse and steadying her as she swung into the saddle.

"Your chaperone? Gods, that's a funny one. The bastard sent to supervise the harlot," Theon said with a chuckle, seeing the situation he had caught them in as an opportunity to torment Adaira.

He didn't realize, until Robb had turned to him with hand on the pommel of his sword, how offensive he actually had been.

"You would insult my lady and my brother in one breath, Greyjoy?" Robb glowered, blue eyes flashing. The entire clearing was silent as the two boys stared each other down, Robb enraged and Theon too stubborn to back down.

"Enough!" Cassia called with an authority reminiscent of her father. Both boys looked at her in surprise. "Theon is very sorry and I'm sure will apologize soon. And Robb, you certainly don't want to hurt your friend, so let's all breath and put away our swords before I come down and make you."

"Robb, please, can we just go?" Adaira asked quietly from behind him, tears brimming her eyes and her voice breaking on the last word.

Robb's jaw clenched protectively – he had never before seen her get so upset by anything Theon had said. With one final dagger of a look across the clearing, Robb turned his back and mounted his horse. Cassia watched them ride away with sadness in her eyes.

As much out of awkwardness as cockiness, Theon let out a chuckle as he turned to look at Cassia, who glared at him. He opened his mouth to speak, rebuke her for saying he should apologize, but Cassia beat him to it.

"I told you just yesterday how much easier this all would be if you two could just get along," she said, her tone part hurt, part accusing.

"I can't get along with her, Cassia. She hates me."

"She did absolutely nothing to provoke you that time, Theon. You had your mind set to trigger her the first time you came across them together. And you did, and you'll do it again. But you cannot say things like that to her."

"You don't understand, that is how things will always be between her and me. We are never going to get along!"

Cassia, who had stayed ahorse throughout the entire argument, finally dismounted and crossed the ground between her and Theon.

"You have to. For me," Cassia appealed, her tone bordering on begging. With both hands on his chest, she looked up at him with big, green eyes that could make him agree to anything. "She is my family, and if you care about me, you will try."

At the sad look in her eyes, Theon had no choice but to acquiesce.

"I will try. But I can't control what the little urchin will do."

"You'll have to quit calling her that, for a start. Try her name. You could even call her Daira, like the rest of us do."

"Unlikely."

"It's not so hard to like someone once you stop calling them hateful names."

"Can I start by calling you nice names?" he distracted, capturing her lips with his.

"Like what?" she whispered against his lips, giggling when he nipped at her bottom lip.

"Like beautiful. And captivating. And…" he trailed off, kissing down her neck. She let out a little moan and felt his lips curve into a smile against her skin. "And mine."

"And yours. So long as you promise to try," she prompted, pulling his face back to hers to look her in the eye.

"I promise. Now stop talking," he grinned, kissing her roughly again.

"Adaira?" Robb called, but she rode ahead quickly.

Robb knew he could easily outpace her, but he needed a moment himself to calm down. His anger getting the best of him.

"I cannot believe he said that," Robb seethed to his brother.

Jon nodded his agreement, "Cass will sort him out."

Robb scoffed, "Sure."

"Hey, she will."

Robb looked unconvinced as he chased after Adaira. He found her sitting underneath a tree not far ahead, her eyes red and her face streaked with tears. Seeing her like that made him feel physically ill; he quickly dismounted and walked to her, hugging her into him.

"Will you feel better if I punch Theon?"

She sniffled, "A little, but he's only half the problem…I don't understand why she sticks up for him all the time."

Robb shook his head before bringing his chin to a rest on her head as she buried it in his chest. He felt so conflicted, wanting to explain why Cassia would do that while at the same time not wanting to betray her let alone be the one to tell Adaira that her sister was involved with the one person she couldn't stand.

"They've always been close," he said softly. "It doesn't make it feel better, but I think she's always felt that he needed someone."

Adaira shook her head but said nothing. Robb knew by now that he wouldn't be able to drag it out of her, so he just held her, rubbing her back, and trying to comfort her as best he could.

Not far off in the forest, Cassia and Theon began to turn back. The sky was darkening with the threat of rain, and neither was interested in being stuck in an ice storm. As they rode back, however, the mood had changed dramatically.

Moments before, Cassia was wrapped in his arms, kissing him with such heat, and now, she seemed to turn icy with the weather.

"Is something wrong?" Theon asked.

She gave him a soft smile and shook her head, leading her horse forward a few quick paces. In her mind, Cassia rebuked herself for not saying more to Theon, not forcing him to apologize, especially to her sister but also to Jon, but even that was just a small part of it. He was quick to anger and harsh words came so easily to him. If she had ever tried to bring him in front of her father or Davian…

It was a foolish thought. They weren't alive, and none of this would have happened if they were, but still, guilt ate at her stomach and chest as they rode on.

"You aren't fooling me," Theon added, catching up with her.

"I don't want to talk about it…"

"If it's upsetting you, than I'd rather you would, so I can try to make you feel better."

"I just…I was thinking of my father and my brother, Davian. I miss them all the time. I wish I could have them here to—" Her lip began to quiver, cutting off her speech as she tried to focus.

"I miss mine too," he offered. "Sometimes, it's hard to remember them, and I get so angry, knowing it was all ripped from me."

Cassia stole a glance at him, his jaw jutting out; almost everything in his face was hard, but his hazel eyes remained soft.

"I'm sorry you were ripped from your home too," Cassia said softly.

"I am too…and I'm also not. Because otherwise, I don't know if I would have met you."

Her expression melted into a smile as she felt her stomach begin to flutter. "I wish we weren't riding right now, Theon, because I'd really like to kiss you for comments like that."

Theon smirked, "You can owe me one."

That evening in the Great Hall, Cassia had warned Sansa, Arya, and Bran that it would likely be an extremely uncomfortable supper.

"What did Theon say exactly?" Arya kept asking, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"It does not matter," Sansa chided.

Cassia glanced towards Theon as Robb, Adaira, and Jon entered the hall. "Remember what you promised?"

Theon's eyes told her how unimpressed he was, but he said nothing. As the trio came closer, Cassia's eyes turned softly towards Adaira, but her sister was not looking at her. She knew she deserved that. Robb walked stiffly while Jon seemed just as curious as his little sister Arya at what would happen next. The children began to greet one another and fall into side conversations, but all stopped as Theon opened his mouth.

"How was your day, Adaira?" He asked in a most staccato and formal tone, but it was progress.

Adaira regarded him suspiciously, "Before or after we stumbled upon you."

"After," he answered and quickly added, "Probably a while after."

She furrowed her eyebrows, looking at him as though he had grown a second head, while Robb also seem utterly perplexed.

"You used her actual name?" he asked.

"Yes, can we not make such a scene about it?" Theon sighed and took a long swig of ale.


	17. Name Day Preparations

Two weeks later

"Robb! Stop please, don't!" Adaira giggled, clutching tightly to his doublet from where he had thrown her over his shoulder. "It's too cold today, Robb, stop!"

He came to a halt knee-deep in the pond in their dell and leaned forward as though he were about to throw her into the water. A huge grin crossed his face as she protested again. In one large, sweeping motion, he swung her down from his shoulder and into his arms, while all the time she screamed in anticipation of the cold water. Instead of dropping her, though, he clutched her tightly to his chest and brought his lips playfully to hers.

"No," Adaira whispered against his lips, lightheartedly slapping his chest. "Put me down, you big bully."

"As you wish, my lady," he smirked, releasing her down into the water and running back to the edge before she could bring him down with her. When she surfaced, soaking wet and yelling at him, he doubled over laughing.

"Robb Stark, I will get you back for that!" she tried to threaten, but as she stood from the water into the cold air, her tone turned too shaky to be intimidating.

"I'm sure you will. Now come here," he motioned, sweeping his cloak off his shoulders and around hers as she approached. Before he could fasten it, though, she hugged him tightly, making sure to soak his clothes as well. Robb raised an eyebrow at her, but couldn't keep the smile from his face when she hopped onto her tiptoes and kissed him, wrapping both arms around his neck and pulling him as close to her as she could.

When he picked her up again, wrapping her legs around his waist and holding her by her hips, she giggled into his mouth and whispered, each word in between short, punctuated kisses, "If you do that again, I won't kiss you for a week."

"You wouldn't last a week. Plus, tomorrow is your name day, and I am going to owe you sixteen kisses."

"Well, then, you'd best not throw me back into the pond," she teased, kissing the tip of his nose as he carried her over to one of the nearby trees. The couple cuddled up together under Robb's thick cloak, Adaira shivering like a leaf.

Through chattering teeth, she asked, "Do we have to go through all the festivities tomorrow? I know your mother and my sister have prepared quite the party, but I just want to spend the day with you."

"Are you not looking forward to dancing with me again, Daira?" he teased, pressing soft kisses to the top of her head.

She shrugged. "It's not that, I just….I have to be on my best behavior tomorrow, because everyone will be watching. And I am very bad at being on my best behavior, and you are an even worse influence."

"Only when you're a bad influence on me. It's not my fault that all I have to do is look at you to be influenced."

"At least we got to spend today without our escort," Adaira smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Speak for yourself; I am rather attached to said escort," he teased, kissing her cheek when she shot him a glare.

"I am rather attached to you, and I don't like having to share your attention. As wonderful as Jon may be, I like you much better."

"I would hope so. Jon doesn't do this," Robb muttered, quickly closing the distance between their lips again.

He laced a hand behind her neck, holding her close to him as he deepened the kiss, and pulled her onto his lap. When she pulled back for air, she was mesmerized by the look in his eyes. All intensity and authority, the smoldering gaze he gave her sent shivers down her spine that had nothing to do with the chill in the air. She had never seem that look before, but she couldn't deny its influence. She could barely feel the cold anymore as she rolled her hips against his and caught his lips again.

Back at the castle, Cassia was never far from Catelyn's side as the two of them finished preparations for Adaira's name day celebrations for the following day.

"Which would Lady Adaira prefer, the purple or the green dress?" Sansa asked, holding two beautiful gowns in front of the two women. Catelyn had let the oldest Stark girl oversee the seamstress's preparation, since the girl was so fond of sewing herself.

"The green. It will go very well with her eyes," Cassia smiled, laughing softly as the younger girl hurried away.

"And that deep neckline will go very well with my son's eyes," Catelyn said, keeping her eyes straight ahead on the piece of parchment in front of her. The Devenny girl's jaw dropped as she struggled for an appropriate response.

All she could muster was, "Pardon me, my lady?"

"Cassia, don't look so surprised," Catelyn chuckled slightly, shaking her head wistfully.

"The tryst between those two is the worse kept secret in Winterfell. Ned is so worried about Robb's self-control that it is only a matter of time before he announces a betrothal."

"That…seems so sudden," she answered, her voice small with surprise.

"My son is to be seventeen soon. Your sister will be sixteen tomorrow. It will happen eventually, the question now is just how long will we torture these two with their failing stealth?"

"I'm sure Adaira will be very pleased with this news," Cassia smiled, glad that Catelyn was at least in good spirits about Robb and Adaira's not-so-covert rendezvous.

"Don't tell her just yet," Catelyn cautioned, shaking her long red hair swiftly. "Ned still needs to make his mind up. He is torn between his unspoken concerns about unbidden grandchildren and his private hopes that his children will never grow up. Now, would you please go fetch Maester Luwin for me? I need to discuss Adaira's gift with him."

"Of course, my lady," Cassia answered, hurrying from the great hall. She had barely made it into the neighboring corridor when a hand closed around hers and pulled her into an empty room. With a yelp of surprise, she wheeled around to find Theon's confident smirk inches away from her face.

"Now that I've got you alone," he muttered lowly, pressing a couple of open-mouthed kisses down her neck and shoulder.

"I have to –" she started, but he cut her off by crashing his lips back against hers. His hands laced in her hair, and she could feel the cold on his fingertips, signaling that he had just come inside. When he pulled back, he stayed so close his lips brushed hers with every word.

"You don't have to do anything but stay here with me. Whose orders would you rather take? Lady Catelyn's or mine? Because I can promise…you'll like mine more," he breathed, running his tongue along her lower lip before catching it in his teeth.

Cassia closed her eyes and lost herself in kissing Theon. But, she slowly pulled back, her arms still around his neck before asking, "And what would you order me to do?"

Theon's intense stare shot a shiver down her back as her stomach muscles tensed. He looked down at her body and slowly moved his hands up her sides.

"I don't want to order you to do anything."

"Liar," Cassia replied.

He leaned in to whisper in her ear, "I want you to want to do what I would ask."

Her breath came out in a gasp as he began to kiss and nibble her neck. Her body curled into his so perfectly in reaction to the feeling of his lips on her skin. Her hands traveled down his chest, and instinctively, she moved to kiss his neck, mimicking the way Theon had done it to her. His eyes widened in surprise before he let out a groan.

Suddenly, he picked her up, pushing her against a wall as her legs wrapped around his waist. They began to kiss each other all over again, but too quickly, Cassia pulled away.

"Don't go," Theon said.

She sighed, "I need to. It's been too long already."

"It's been a minute."

She placed a hand on his face, shaking her head. Cassia could not help but smile as she gazed into his eyes. "No, it only feels like it. Do you want to accompany me?"

"You should be so lucky."

Cassia shook her head, gazing up towards the heavens, but he did take her hand and began to lead her out of the room.

"To have the heir to the Iron Islands," Theon added with a smirk.

"Oh, I think I could always return and rebuild the Snowsands. Don't be so cocky."

"Like hell. You aren't repopulating that without me."

"Theon!"

She attempted to take back her hand, but he just held on tighter as they walked through the hall. He only let go when they came upon Maester Luwin. Theon had planned to pull Cassia back into an empty room then, but Sansa seemed bent on destroying that plan.

"Cassia, please, I need your help before the fitting!" Sansa explained, Adaira's dress in her hand.

"I will be there in just a moment," she promised as the younger girl ran off.

Looking back at Theon, his expression was pure disappointment. Cassia smiled softly, "Until later."

Sansa had not quite left the hall, but Theon risked the moment and swept Cassia into a deep kiss. He pulled away but only far enough that their foreheads rested against each other, heat and desire coursing through them. She tore herself away, blushing fiercely and hurrying down the hall. In her mind, Cassia cursed herself for behaving so inappropriately, but it growing becoming harder to walk away from him.


	18. The Celebration

Theon sighed in frustration as Cassia walked away from him and chose to go outside to cool off. Jon was there, playing with Arya, but when he saw the elder boy, he smirked in amusement. Theon was running a hand through his hair and looking particularly irritated, so Jon sent Arya on an excursion, walking towards the Ironborn.

"How is Cass?" Jon asked with a wry smile.

Theon was exasperated. "I am going to go mad, Jon. I haven't brought anyone to my bed in a month. A month."

Jon grinned further, seriously doubting that would change any time soon.

"I think I might die."

Now, Jon laughed outright, "I think you can survive."

"Surviving is not living," Theon returned.

"You aren't going to get her in bed, Theon. Not unless you marry her."

The Ironborn shifted his weight, avoiding eye contact, but was saved from making a response as Adaira and Robb came riding through the gates.

"Do you have a present picked out for Adaira?" Jon asked.

Theon merely raised a doubtful eyebrow in response.

"Why did I ask?" Jon added before turning towards the couple. "You both are here early."

"I can't have her sleeping through her own party tomorrow," Robb teased, putting an arm around Adaira's waist.

"Robb," she scolded, blushing as she pushed his arm off and looked worriedly around the courtyard.

"Adaira," he mocked in the same tone, snaking his arm back around her and resting his hand on her side. When she frowned, he tucked her closer to him and kissed her temple. "Let them look."

"They all know already anyway," Theon said with a roll of his eyes.

Despite how hard he had been trying to be civil, when Cassia was away, he took his chances with the younger girl. She just shot him a glare and turned into Robb's side, pressing a small kiss to his shoulder.

"I'll leave you to your friends," she said quietly, slipping out from under his arm and into the castle. Robb's eyes were on her as she walked away, not returning to the other boys until she was out of sight behind stone walls. When he met his half-brother's gaze, neither could help the smile that took over.

"So, what were you lads talking about before we came in?" Robb asked, his face alight with happiness from his day with Adaira.

"Bedding," Theon answered honestly with a shrug. "And how I am going to die if I don't do it soon."

Robb's response was similar to Jon's, much to Theon's chagrin, but not to his surprise.

"What about you? Are you going to give Adaira a very personal birthday present?" the Ironborn asked, wagging his eyebrows suggestively. A red flush crept up Robb's neck in response.

"No, I…we can't, it wouldn't be…" Robb tried to explain, but his usual easiness of tongue was replaced with nerves and awkwardness.

"Gods, you're as bad as Cassia is, always more worried about modesty rather than what you want," Theon answered, dramatically gesturing his disapproval.

"It's not about modesty, it's about honor."

"There's honor in conquest."

"And honor in tradition and even more in perseverance, especially if it means waiting for something worthwhile," Robb argued, standing tall, though he couldn't ignore the little thought in his mind that said Theon was right, and he didn't necessarily have to wait any longer.

As Theon rattled off a response, the oldest Stark found his eyes wandering to the window of Adaira's room, his mind ambling along with his vision.

That night, after they all had parted ways and the castle was settling into the night, Adaira crept from her room, quiet and quick as she always did. In the last month, she knew she spent more late nights in Robb's chambers than she should have, but she couldn't seem to keep herself away. After a soft knock, Robb opened his door, shirtless and with his curls unruly. She slipped into the room, peeking behind her to make sure she hadn't been seen and leaned back against the wooden entryway as he closed it.

"Did I wake you?" she whispered, running her hands up his arms as he placed his hands against the door on either side of her face.

He shook his head, leaning forward to kiss her lightly. "You shouldn't be out of bed. I wasn't joking when I said I won't have you sleeping through your own party."

"Shh," she smiled, affectionately brushing noses with him. "I promise I will awake in time, but I want it to be in your arms."

"Too many people will be looking for you in the morning, Adaira. No," Robb reminded with as much conviction as he could, closing his eyes and clenching his jaw as she ran her fingertips across his chest and stomach.

"I haven't gotten caught here yet, tomorrow will be no different. Please don't send me away," she requested in a tone he couldn't possibly deny.

He could hear the pout in her voice, sense the impending hurt if he refused her, and worst of all, Robb thought as he gulped, he could never deny how appealing her voice sounded when she was begging him. As she ghosted her lips across his jaw and over his ear, he felt the last of his resolution fall away.

"Daira, I…" he started, but trailed off, partly from nerves and partly from her teeth tugging at his earlobe.

"Yes?" she breathed and pulled back, her green eyes searching his blue ones.

"I…I, I think we should go to sleep," he sighed.

"Oh. Yes, I suppose we should," Adaira agreed but couldn't keep the disappointment from her tone.

As they cuddled into the bed together, Robb kept pressing his lips against her forehead and hair, as if apologizing for not saying what he had so desperately wanted to.

Cassia awoke early and hurried to Adaira's room. Every year on their name days, they would spend the first bit of the morning in the godswood to be close to their lost loved ones. Much to Cassia's surprise, however, when she knocked on her younger sister's door, the answer came from behind her.

"I'm here," she called.

Cassia raised an eyebrow in response.

"I just, I was—"

"I'd rather not know," Cassia replied.

Typically, she would have chastised her sister, but perhaps because it was her name day or because of what Lady Catelyn had said or even due to her own thoughts about Theon, but she said nothing more of it.

"Are you ready to go to the godswood?" Cassia asked.

Adaira nodded. The pair was quiet as they stepped into woods. The girls walked to their usual places, both sitting down to think. As they often did, they left in tears, but it was somehow energizing to be there. When they returned, music played in the courtyard. Many of the Starks's nearby friends had come with their families to make the day more festive. The men and boys competed in various contests while the women and girls either supported or danced and chatted.

It was a perfect day in Winterfell - sunny, just a bit cool, but perfectly bright. As food and drink were passed around, Adaira smiled widest at the table of gifts.

"Still as when we were children," Cassia teased.

Adaira laughed, "Yes, if memory serves, you had a similar reaction your last name day."

Lady Catelyn took just two for Adaira to open in public, saving the rest for her to open later. The first was from Lord and Lady Stark. It was a series of beautifully bound books, all about the history of the North. It took months to collect one, but now they were one unit. Adaira's eyes grew wide as she turned each book over with excitement.

"These are perfect!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around Catelyn's and Eddard's necks in excited hugs.

"We're glad you like them," Eddard replied with a softness befitting a father.

Catelyn smiled, "One more."

Adaira began unwrapping the second gift. It was another book, but it felt different. It was plain like the cover still needed to be designed, but inside, the pages were filled with her own words, just rewritten and bound. In confusion, her eyes found Cassia.

"I was not sure if you wanted this, but I wanted all the history you wrote to be as permanent as we could make it. I know there will be more volumes, but I—"

It was rare for Cassia to be unsure what to say, but her little sister cut her off with a strong hug.

"You will have to decide what should be on the cover," Cass added softly, hugging her back.

"We shall decide that together," Adaira responded.

She insisted upon taking the books to her room herself, not wanting for anyone else to touch them quite yet. The sun was quickly setting and the guests were turning to the Great Hall awaiting the guest of honor. Robb stood outside Adaira's room, waiting to escort her.

"I wanted a moment with you," Robb added, pulling her into a deep kiss. He pressed her up against the wall, leaving a trail of kisses down her neck and shoulder, eliciting a soft moan from Adaira.

She took his hand and pulled him into her room, finding her back against the door as it shut behind her. They lost all sense of time as they kissed each other, letting their hands caress one another in the safety of her chamber.

"This may be my favorite dress of yours," Robb said, his eyes gazing down at the low neckline.

"Robb!" she cried happily. With a light smack on his arm, she added, "It was a wonderful gift from your sister."

"Yes, Sansa is excellent at gift giving."

"And you?"

"And what of me?" he asked playfully. "I once gave you a horse."

"So how shall you improve this year?" Adaira returned.

Robb's smile remained but there was a seriousness that returned to his gaze, "You shall find out soon enough."

"Robb," she whined, pouting at him, but he just shook his head and pulled her towards the Great Hall. "Robb!"

"Not yet." He called over his shoulder.

Adaira gazed towards the heavens, but his wide grin made it almost impossible to stay angry.

It was her choice who would sit at the high table. Lord and Lady Stark were of course there, along with Robb, Cassia, and Jon. Jon had managed to cajole the eldest Devenny into taking a drink with him each time Robb and Adaira shared a long gaze, held hands, or touched each other when they thought no one was looking. It left Jon feeling great and Cassia somewhat lightheaded as Robb stole Adaira for a dance.

Only moments later, Theon came towards the table. He respectfully greeted Lord and Lady Stark before turning to Cassia, "May I have this dance?"

"Certainly," she answered with an unusually wide grin, unable to hide her happiness with so much drink inside of her.

As he spun her around, Theon pulled her another half step closer, leaving no space between them as his hand lay just slightly south of her waist. In the midst of the people and the wine, she let him, resting her head on Theon's shoulder as a small smile came to his lips.

"You've had much to drink," Theon teased. "You'll fall asleep if you say there longer."

"Would you mind?"

"No," he answered his lips pressing into her hair. "But you will be embarrassed. I am taking you outside for a moment."

Adaira watched with curiosity as Theon led Cassia out the door of the Great Hall, hand in hand.

"Are they leaving already?" she asked aloud.

Robb smirked, "Your sister may have overindulged a bit."

"I should check on her."

"Theon will see to her," he insisted with a slight nervous quality in his voice. In an attempt to distract her, he spun her around and pulled into a low dip.

Instead of diverting her attention, Adaira furrowed her eyebrows, "Sure. He's always been known to help those in need."

She kissed Robb on the cheek and began to walk away, leaving him running a hand through his hair, unsure whether to follow or wait.

Outside, Theon had taken Cassia around the side of the hall. She stood breathing in the cool air as he leaned against the wall with a smirk.

"Waking up?" he asked.

Cassia nodded, "Yes, but it is a bit cold."

With a chuckle, Theon wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tightly into his body. Cassia's green eyes met his with a playful air before she leaned in and kissed him. Her fingers pulled at his hair as Theon's hands ran slowly down her body.

"I don't want to go back inside," Cassia said softly.

Theon's eyebrows raised in surprise. Instantly, his heart started racing, but as she began to kiss him again, he knew he had to shake himself out of this.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked slowly.

Cassia looked into his eyes with a hunger that was pulling him in. "To your chamber."

Theon smiled, but it was only for a moment as the things his friends had said began to set in. "You have had too much to drink, Cass, and you'll regret this in the morning. I don't want you to regret me."

Cassia looked disappointed and a little embarrassed, but soon his lips were on hers again, making her forget. At least until a cry rang out not far from them.

"Cassia!"


	19. Coming Clean

The accusation rang out, forcing Cassia to pull apart from Theon, seeing Adaira stand wide-eyed and horrified. Cassia's reaction was slow, shock coursing through her, as Theon possessively maintained his grip on her hips.

"What are you doing?" the youngest Devenny asked, her voice incredulous.

"What does it look like we're doing, Adaira? Go back inside and enjoy your party," Theon spat, glaring at the younger girl.

Adaira didn't even realize she had been moving until she was steps away from the couple. As soon as she had started advancing, Theon had stepped in front of Cassia, standing tall and trying to look as foreboding as possible. When her feet finally came to a stop, so did her hand – hard onto his cheek. The slap echoed off the high walls surrounding them as Theon turned a poisonous stare to her and grabbed her fiercely by both arms. He certainly wasn't going to let this little girl embarrass him in front of Cassia.

"I'm going to make you regret that, you little bi-"

"Theon Greyjoy, unhand her right now," Robb's voice rang out from several yards away, thick with authority and power.

His eyes darting back and forth between Robb's and Adaira's, Theon felt the anger inside of him boiling. Each word dripping like venom from his throat, he growled, "As you wish, my lord." Instead of just removing his hands, he pushed the girl roughly to the ground.

"Theon!" Cassia cried from behind him, her eyes confused and upset behind a mask of intoxication.

It took everything within Theon to turn his eyes back forward, where Robb was now standing perilously close to him. Though the Ironborn was taller than Robb, the look in the eldest Stark's eyes was icy enough to make Theon feel as though he were cowering. He didn't like it one bit.

"If you ever lay a hand on her again, I will personally ensure that it's the last thing you do," he threatened.

Before he could even respond, Adaira spoke up again, tears in her eyes as she tried to straighten her dress and brush the dirt off of it. "Cassia, how could you?"

From behind Theon's shoulder, tears were spilling from the oldest Devenny's eyes.

"Daira, I didn't mean for you to find out this way, and especially not today," she began, but the look on her little sister's face was unyielding. "Please, just let me explain."

A moment of painful quiet and a deep breath later, Adaira stood up straighter and gave her head a resolute shake.

"Robb, I am missing my party. I know Jory wanted to dance with me before the night is through, and you still owe me a gift. Can we please go back inside?" she said calmly but coldly.

Robb's eyebrows furrowed at the indifference in her tone as he wrapped an arm around her waist and guided her back inside, sending one last glare at the older boy. Theon didn't even notice, as he was immersed in trying to calm Cassia down.

Once they were around the corner, Robb felt Adaira's façade crumbling. She was shaking, her jaw clenched, and her breathing uneven. Instead of escorting her back into the Great Hall, he tucked her into an empty hallway. Much to his surprise, though, it was she who spoke first.

"Are you okay, Robb?" she asked with a wobbly voice as she ran her fingers over the fist he didn't even realize was clenched.

"Did he hurt you?" he questioned as he examined her bare arms and spun her to make sure her dress wasn't ripped or scuffed.

"I am not talking about either of them any more tonight," she said, her tone uncomfortably even and stony.

"And I am not going to let you close off from me."

"Then make me forget it, Robb. Make me forget how much I hate him, how betrayed I was by my sister, because I don't want to talk about it. Please make me forget," she begged him, pulling him tightly against her and pressing her lips to his.

He obliged, pressing her firmly against the wall. They could taste the wine on each other's lips, feel the frustration and the tension in every touch. He ran his mouth roughly over her ear and down her neck, every gasp and sigh just encouraging him to help work out both of their anger. The stubble on his jaw scraped across her chest as he kissed down the neckline of her dress, determined to explore any skin she would let him. When he returned his gaze to hers, both were breathless and clinging to one another desperately.

"Can I give you your present, Daira?" he asked, catching her bottom lip in his when she whispered an affirmation.

He took a step back and she made a little noise of disappointment, which caused him to chuckle softly as he reached inside of his doublet and retrieved a small, grey silk pouch.

"Hold this," he instructed, opening the top of the bag as she watched. From inside, he pulled a necklace – a white gold chain with an oval pendant hanging from the middle. On one side of the round metal was an embossed starfish, the tip of each arm embellished with a small pink gem the color of the sigil of House Devenny. On the other side of the pendant was a direwolf with shimmering diamonds for eyes.

"Robb, it's beautiful," she whispered in amazement.

He grinned widely, motioning for her to turn so he could fasten it around her neck. As he latched the clasp, he pulled her long blonde hair over the top of it and leaned forward so his mouth was right over her ear, lips brushing it with every word.

"I wanted you to have this so that you and everyone else who sees it will know that you are mine. Adaira Devenny, I love you."

And just like that, as he turned her around in his arms and pressed his lips tenderly to hers, he succeeded in doing what she had thought would be impossible – he made her forget the hurt that she felt toward her sister and Theon, if only for the rest of the evening.

Outside, forgetting wasn't so easy. Cassia paced anxiously, crying all the while, and refusing Theon's attempts to comfort her.

"Please, tell me how I can help you, Cass," Theon pleaded, running a hand through his hair. He couldn't handle seeing her cry.

"Gods, Theon, she is going to hate me. I should have told her sooner," she hyperventilated, both panic and liquor pushing her to her edge.

"She would have reacted like this no matter what, you know that."

"And, seven hells, why did you have to push her?"

"She hit me first!"

"She is a sixteen-year-old girl, at least a foot shorter than you, and has never had to defend herself in her life. You had no right."

"She had no right to raise a hand to me either. I will not be disrespected by an insolent little girl who thinks she is better than me."

"Theon, that little girl is a woman grown, and she is my sister. I have lost the rest of my family, I won't lose her too. And I won't let you push her away from me. If this," she paused, gesturing between the two of them, "is ever going to work, you need to truly make peace, not pretend at it. I love you; I want to be with you, but I can't lose the only family I have left."

"You…you love me?" he asked, eyes wide with disbelief at her drunken, angry confession.

Cassia's face reddened with embarrassment as she realized what she had just said. However, she said no words to try to explain or cover. Instead with a shrug, she nodded.

"I do, and I want to, Theon. Please, don't make me choose between the two of you."

Without a word, he crossed the distance between them and crashed his lips onto hers, cradling her face affectionately, though his kiss was rugged and tempestuous. Despite her frustration and her worry, she kissed him back, pressing as close to him as she could. When they parted, barely an inch of space between their lips, he whispered words she never thought she would hear Theon Greyjoy admit.

"I love you too, Cassia."

As he kissed her again, he felt a swell of joy at the declaration, but also a nagging dread in his stomach about what that meant. Along with Cassia came Adaira, but he had no plan of apologizing, nor any desire to play nice with the girl he had grown up despising. For now, though, he only cared about the half of the Devenny family that was smiling again, wrapped in his arms.


	20. The Dance of the Snowsands

Cassia paced outside Adaira's room the next morning. She was nervous, guilty, and exhausted all at once, none of which helped her as she waited for her sister to walk out. She had slept little that night. Instead of returning to the party or going to their chambers, Cassia and Theon had kept to an outside corridor for most of the night.

As Cassia sunk to the floor in front of Adaira's door, her thoughts strayed to the night before. Theon had pulled her into her lap, his leg propped up to support her back as his hand cradled her head while they kissed. When he wasn't kissing her, her thoughts inevitably returned to her sister and how terrible Cass felt. Tears were never far behind, so Theon had made it a point to almost never stop kissing or touching her.

Whether because he said he loved her or simply to push away all other thoughts, Cassia let Theon's hands explore a little more freely. He seemed to know just how to touch her and where to kiss her skin that was exposed by the low cut of her dress. Her skin enflamed under his hand and lips, her stomach muscles clenching as she tried to fight the desire that flowed through her as her hands ran down Theon's chest and stomach. She remembered feeling his desire growing as well.

As the door to Adaira's chamber opened, Cassia stood up, wide-eyed, but her expression fell when Robb walked out.

"Now is a bad time," he stated.

Cassia raised a knowing eyebrow, "Is it?"

"She doesn't want to talk yet, Cass."

"We can't let this fester more."

"Well, can you blame her? You had better make sure Theon doesn't so much as look at her with anger. If you don't, I will," Robb warned, his eyes an icy blue.

Cassia felt her own frustration bubbling inside of her. Of course, she was upset with Theon; she was upset with herself, but she did not need Robb giving her warnings.

Meeting his eyes with a piercing stare, she returned, "I think all four of us should do better in choosing our words and actions, Robb Stark. None of us are exempt from name calling, overreaction…or under reaction."

She thought of herself at that last part. She should have done more, made more of an effort to bring peace between everyone. Still, in her expression, she stood strong, not once taking her eyes from Robb's.

"It will turn into another fight, and after last night, we are not interested in that," he stated.

Cassia scoffed slightly before quietly adding, "Do you think she will be especially forgiving when she realizes how long you've known and kept this from her?"

Robb's confidence betrayed him for a moment, his expression faltering. "It was not my place to say anything."

The elder girl nodded but cast a doubtful look to the side, saying nothing else to her friend. He was growing frustrated, though.

"Now is not a good time," he repeated.

"No, apparently not. Tell her I was here and that I love her, and I'm sorry."

Robb nodded but waited until Cassia left before turning back into Adaira's room.

"You can probably get to lessons without running into her. My mother will need her soon," Robb explained.

Adaira's expression returned to the cold, stony look she had perfected the night before.

"Or you can miss them," Robb suggested, getting a soft smile from Adaira.

"Truly?" she asked, her green eyes wide with hope.

"Absolutely. We can spend the day together."

"I did promise Sansa and Arya a dance lesson."

"I can meet you afterwards."

Adaira nodded slowly, "Yes, please."

Robb kissed her softly. "I will see you soon."

As he walked away, Adaira called his name quickly. Robb turned, raising his eyebrow.

"Can you…um…can you tell me again? I think it will make the day easier."

Robb smiled widely and closed the space between them. Sweeping her into his arms, he added, "I love you, Daira" before kissing her once more.

Adaira still felt angry and hurt to her core, but hearing those words melted the frustration a bit, replacing it with a warmth she had never felt before.

"I love you too, Robb," she whispered before he left her to her lessons.

Adaira hurried to reach the Stark girls; Robb was correct that she did not cross paths with her elder sister. However, Cassia kept glancing about, hoping she might appear.

"Are you expecting someone?" Lady Stark asked.

Cassia shook her head, "No, I…no."

"You left abruptly last night," Catelyn added, her voice trailing off as she waited for the young woman to explain.

"Adaira and I quarreled" was all that Cassia offered.

With a knowing smile, the woman who had become a second mother to her merely nodded, "Well, it was only a matter of time before she learned about you and Theon."

Cassia's face enflamed and her eyes nearly popped from her head in surprise.

"Oh, Cassia. Do you really think Eddard and I are so blind? You are so intent to maintain your composure and he so insistent on that absurd reputation of his, and yet, you stand near each other for one moment, and you turn into him, his angles himself around you. He stares daggers at any man who dares speak to you when we have visitors."

"I thought…I tried to…" Words seemed to fail her.

"I would not expect the whole castle to know, but I do. I've spent nearly ten years watching you and Theon grow, Cassia. He's enamored with you. I'm just curious if he quite realizes it yet."

If possible, Cassia's face reddened even more, eliciting a a laugh from Catelyn, "So he has. Well that, my dear, may be a miracle."

Cassia smiled and giggled but only as long as Lady Stark stood with her. As the women walked ahead to continue their tasks for the day, Cass could not help but think a miracle for this woman or herself was a curse for someone else she cared so dearly about.

"What dances shall we learn today, girls?" Adaira smiled at the two Stark girls as she patted Rickon's head. The little boy had seen her walking through the hall to her lessons and attached himself to her hip.

"Well, I-" Arya piped up, but Sansa interrupted her.

"How about we practice your favorite dance, Adaira? You have never told us which you like the best," Sansa suggested.

"You're right, I suppose I haven't. It's been years since I danced my favorite dance, because it can't be danced on anything but sand," Daira began, absentmindedly twisting Rickon's messy curls as he climbed into her lap. "See, the Snowsands have beaches unlike anywhere else in Westeros – the sand is pure white and very fine, unlike some of the rocky and muddy beaches. When I was a child, we used to have huge festivals, much like the one we had yesterday, but they would take place entirely on the beach and no one would wear shoes. Dancing, even walking, in sand is very different than walking on any other surface. You sink with every step you take, so you have to work much harder to do anything. My favorite dance is the dance of my home, of the Snowsands, but I haven't danced it since I was a little girl, because you can't dance it without sand in your toes."

"Well, maybe we could just pretend there is sand?" Arya suggested hopefully.

With a hesitant smile as she pondered the possibilities, Adaira nodded. The three younger children all shot up from their seats with excitement as the eldest led them outside, heading for the godswood. Once out in the yard, Adaira met eyes with Robb, who raised a curious eyebrow at the parade of children following her. It was he, Jon and Bran there; Theon was absent, so she motioned for the boys to come join them.

"Dragging me along to dancing lessons now, are you?" Robb growled playfully as he lightly pulled her into him by the elbow.

"We're learning the dance of the Snowsands. It will be fun. Please?" she pouted up at him, but the sparkle in her eye was undeniable. Robb couldn't refuse her this, nor himself, as she usually kept her thoughts about her girlhood home to herself in her big, leather book. With a little goading from Sansa, Arya, and Adaira, both Jon and Bran agreed to come too.

As they made their way out into the godswood, Adaira picked a spot near the edge that was clear of all brush, but had moist soil underfoot.

"The first step is to take your shoes off," she instructed, pursing her lips with a hand on her hip when Sansa tried to protest. The younger children already had theirs removed before the words had left Sansa's lips. Once they were all barefoot, Adaira spoke up again. "Now, do you feel how the ground sinks a little at each step, the dirt in between your toes? That's important. Imagine that, just magnified tenfold. Imagine how much more effort each step would take. Arya, you are very good at pretending. Show everyone how your steps would look in sand."

Arya did as she was bid, exaggeratedly stomping through the wet soil.

"Very good. Now, kick some up," she added, and when Arya did, she complimented again. "The dance of the Snowsands is very fast, despite the heaviness of each step, and in the dance, the more sand you kick up, the better. It ends up being a beautiful display of whirling white, but here, it will have to be of whirling brown. Watch me."

With an undeniably excited grin on her face, Adaira picked her skirt up to her knees and began a very quick progression of steps, in which every third or so movement of her feet sent dirt clods soaring. Despite the whirling earth, her steps were very graceful, and she moved as though she were moving in sand, exaggerated, yet flowing. It was almost like the dirt was dancing with her. With a hop, cross of her legs and a spin, she came to a quick stop with a curtsy. The younger children clapped excitedly, while Rickon started kicking around dirt.

"That's it, my dear, good job!" she cheered as he ran over and wrapped his arms around her legs.

The younger children had started trying to recreate her steps, and even Arya had convinced Jon to kick around some dirt with her. As Adaira held Rickon's hands and spun him around while he kicked, Robb alone stood still, watching his girl happily playing.

He'd never seen her like this – she very rarely spoke of her home, and had rarely mentioned the fun she had there. He assumed it was because thinking too much of the Snowsands brought back painful memories. With a shake of his head, when he heard her speak again, he broke from his thoughts.

She giggled, "Okay little one, go dance with your sister."

His cue to move in, Robb replaced the space Rickon's chubby little fingers had filled in both her hands with his own.

"I never thought you'd look so cute kicking dirt around," he teased, pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Imagine if it were sand. I haven't done this since before I came to Winterfell, I forgot how much fun I had kicking about."

"You look oddly beautiful doing it. I never would have imagined sinking your feet into earth could look so elegant," he complimented, but she laughed out loud.

"You think that was elegant, you should have seen my mother dance. When she would take her shoes off and step into the sand, everyone would stop to watch her. She was this fine, southern beauty with the grace of a queen. She taught me the steps, but I'm afraid the poise wasn't as catching."

"I've heard your sister and my father both say how much you're like her. Maybe you caught more poise than you think," he smiled, but her face fell at the mention of Cassia.

In a quick attempt to distract her, he spoke again. "Would you ever want to go back?"

"That's an impossible question. Part of me feels that there is nothing left there for me, but then, the rest of me wants to see it, just one more time. I fear that all I would see are ghosts, though," she answered, her face falling further as Robb mentally kicked himself.

"Come, my love. No more sad thoughts. Teach me how to do this sand dance," he diverted, giving her hands a squeeze and taking a step back so he could watch her feet.

As she began to step and kick at a slower pace for him to see, he saw an opportunity to wrap a leg around her knees and pull her off her feet – he took it, catching her and pulling her down into a low dip. She let out a squeal of surprise until he pressed his lips quickly to hers.

"I like my dance better," he teased, picking her up fully off the ground and turning his back on the rest of the children as he began to walk away.

"And just where are you two going?" Jon called after them, but Robb just called back, "Watch the kids, Jon. Just keep dancing."

Back in the castle, Cassia had found a moment to steal away and find Theon. After their long, restless night, she wasn't surprised when he answered his door, hair mussed and voice still thick with sleep.

"Well, good morning, my lady," he muttered, pushing the door far enough open for her to slip inside.

She had much she wanted to say to him, about how Catelyn and Eddard knew, how Robb was protectively angry, and how badly she wanted to talk to Adaira, but when she saw Theon's heavy eyelids and bare torso, all those thoughts slipped away. Instead of saying a word, she slipped her arms around his torso and cuddled into his chest.

"Missed me already?" he teased, but wrapped his arms around her in return.

"It's barely midday and I already feel exhausted," she whispered, trying to ignore the shivers running up her spine as he rubbed her back.

"Come on," he whispered kindly, leading her over to his bed. She tensed and hesitated once they were standing directly next to it, but he just chuckled and added, "You woke me up, I could use another nap, too. Let's get some sleep."

As he crawled into the bed, beckoning her after him, she felt some of the day's tension slip away, replaced by nerves and a slight giddiness. He tucked her into his chest as they lay down and kissed the top of her head. Wrapped in his arms, she felt sleep approaching as soon as she closed her eyes. The last thing she remembered before she drifted off was a soft kiss on her forehead and a quiet whisper of "I love you."

She couldn't remember the last time she had slept so well.


End file.
